Into the Fray
by Silver Dragon 2488
Summary: IY's life sucks, Sango's a goth-like clique member, Miroku's perverted (as usual) and Kagome happens to be the new girl. How do these four misfits come together? By a little gang called...band...?
1. Epiphany

Sadly enough, another story has emerged from the minds of my four muses. ::sighs:: They will not leave me alone now… curse them… ::glares at muses::

This plot has been way overdone, I know, but I think this is a little different from the others. :) Anyways, statistics of the story. It is an A/U fic, set in modern Tokyo. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and all the others are their respective ages as they are in the manga. It is Inu/Kag and Mir/San like all of my other ones. However, this is from Inu-Yasha's point of view… So I hope I get his personality right. ::sweatdrop:: I'll try!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… for I am the proverbial poor starving artist sitting at my Windows 95 computer staring at the screen until my eyes boil over. So there.

Oh… and I have no idea if there really are Wal-Marts in Japan… But I'm pretty sure there are McDonalds… or WacDonalds…. That's what they say in the manga. Oh well.

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 1

Epiphany

I had come to a rapid conclusion about life as I sat on my withered blue couch eating Cheetos while simultaneously watching the beautiful people on my TV exclaim the wonderfulness of a new product while I, the esteemed observer, stared mindlessly at their perfect bodies and faces, and wondered if I could ever be like them. I frowned and then stuffed another handful of Cheetos into my mouth, making the possibility of me achieving that goal slimmer. Oh well.

I looked up to the clock that was mounted to my apartment wall, seeing that it was almost 8:00 in the morning. I looked at my half-empty super-sized bag of Cheetos and wondered if that alone would sustain me through the day, regardless of how nutritious it was. The conclusion about life was lost as I stuffed a last handful of Cheetos into my mouth and rolled up the bag, throwing the junk food into my broken Lazy Boy chair. I licked the salty cheese stuff off of my fingers and grabbed my bag and keys, not really looking forward to another day.

I latched my un-digital, archaic watch on, something I had bought on my own on sale at the local Wal-Mart, an American store that had somehow found its way to Japan. Well… I guess it happened with McDonalds… Oh well. I'm getting off topic, if there is one to be had.

I grabbed my third-world textbooks and stuffed them into my eight-year-old backpack, and walked out of my apartment, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing worth stealing in there anyway… Unless the burglars wanted half a bag of stale Cheetos… But somehow I doubted that.

I walked past the owner, who glared suspiciously at me. "You don't have any pot or any other drugs that you hooligans always have now-a-days, do you?" he asked, his crone-like face crumpling up even more, making him have the appearance of a squashed coke can.

In response, I gave him a stale look and shouldered my bag, heading outside to my car, ignoring his calls of "I'm watching you, boy!!" and "The cops're gonna git you someday!!"

I sneered to myself and muttered, "Crazy redneck…" as I came up to my jeep, a beaten up piece of crap, just like all of my other belongings. I opened the unlocked door and pulled my five-year old CD player out of my backpack, since the radio of the car was stolen from me when I first bought the damn thing. Since I figured that if I replaced it, it would be stolen again, I just decided to waste batteries and use my CD player for the long drive to school. I popped in my System of a Down (Toxicity) CD and turned the jeep on, nodding my head to the beat as I drove out of the parking lot.

I got to a traffic light and manually rolled down my windows, since the jeep's AC didn't work. The jeep, in the summer, was equivalent to an oven with the windows up. At that thought, I vaguely recalled a time when I had decided to test the temperature of the car and put two foil-wrapped s'mores in the front seat and left it for about an hour. When I came back, one was stolen and the other was being consumed by a hobo that had broken into my car. I had asked him if they had melted and he had nodded, quickly getting out of my car when I showed him my aluminum baseball bat. I smiled at the memory and pressed my foot on the gas pedal when the light turned green, enjoying the engine's kick.

Of course, that was the only good thing about my car: the engine. A 305 V-8, Chevrolet. I was amazed that I had kept it for so long… But I guess the rough exterior of my car had given passer-byers the idea that the engine sucked too. The car itself is a Jeep Cherokee, a 1984 model. Its original paint color was something of a deep blue from what I can tell, but figuring it out now is a lost cause. I had once tried to get it a paint job… but could only afford one side. So now, the jeep looks even queerer with one side a glistening navy blue, and the other an unidentifiable blue-look-alike color.

I sped up as I came to the frontage road, getting to the speed of the traffic on the freeway. I flew up the onramp, and weaved my way through traffic, still nodding my head to the beat of the rock music pounding into my ears. I looked around me to see if I was passing too many people (since my speedometer also was busted) and watching out for cops, since my jeep had about fifty things wrong with it. Hell, the only way it ever passed inspection was the guy at the inspection agency was a good friend of my father's, and likes to give me "pushes in the right direction" as he calls it. I say he's just too damn lazy to write all the things wrong with my car.

Since my blinkers didn't work, I stuck my arm out the window and gave a right-turn signal and got into the lane, seeing as how my exit was coming. When I got onto the exit, I let my arm hang out of the car, liking the feel of the cool wind against my skin. Up ahead, I could see the light turn from green to yellow, and I doubled my efforts to get there before something went illegal.

My jeep flew through the intersection, nearly taking the front end off of a classy-looking Lincoln-something that was about to take his turn at the light. I raised my hands in victory, only to have the car start to swerve. I muttered a curse and eased up on the gas and put my hands back on the steering wheel so I wouldn't crash into anything…

It was then that I saw the daily unnerving sight, my junior-high. It was a really classy place, probably the only building that hasn't tried to search my belongings whenever I walk in. I turned my CD player off and turned right into the parking lot at a safe 40-mph, almost making my car roll over. When the right side of my car came back onto the road with a screech, I swerved into a parking space (well… two actually) and turned the car off, stuffing my CD player back into my backpack. As I got out, another guy, a jock, looked at my car and began to laugh.

"Nice car, Shirosenshi!!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at my automobile. "I would have thought it would've been picked up by the junkyard people by now!! And I love the way you parked it! Are you sure you can afford another parking ticket, Shirosenshi?"

My gaze went to my car, the antiquidated side showing to the prep and then down to the ground where the jeep's wheels had exceeded over the white lines, taking up two spaces. I looked back at him and took in his appearance and car, and let my brain filter out what to insult him about. When the filtering was done, I couldn't decide for a moment.

"At least I have my own car and don't have to borrow my mother's… I thought you had your own car, Mayuka?" I asked the jock, who reddened at my response. In showing that I wasn't done, I put my face into one of puzzlement and wonder, as if trying to remember why he had to depend on his mother. "Oh that's right!" I exclaimed, "You got drunk one night and were put in jail for a few months after totaling your car by crashing into that old man's home with your car, right?"

After that he said nothing and I shouldered my pack again and went on my way to the educational prison, leaving the fuming jock/prep behind me. I was a little late as usual, and for once, I was planning on attending first period. It was English, and I had always enjoyed confusing and scaring the 57 year-old woman. Not that I pleasure myself with the idea of scaring old people, it's just that the woman's always drunk and is really easy to trip up and scare her with all of the dark and "evil" (as she puts it) writing that I compose. Mwahahahaha.

I walked into the school with a cocky smirk on my face, a common expression for me. The few people that were still out in the halls avoided me, thinking that I was packing heat or something. To tell the truth, I've never held a gun in my life, despite the many rumors of me belonging to certain gangs or shooting one of the vice-principals. However, I kind of liked the distance that people took when I was around, since I'm not a very… social… person.

I came up to the door to my classroom and walked into it, not bothering to wipe my shoes or anything. The teacher, outwardly holding a large bottle of vodka in her withered hands, glared at me behind her over-sized glasses.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Shirosenshi-san?" she asked, her voice reminding me of the sound a fork makes while being scraped against a steel plate. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat, beside my two friends, Miroku and Sango.

Sango, not belonging to the goth clique, but one of those other weird ones, didn't look up at me as I sat down. "I knew you were going to be late…" she said in that weird, spaced-out voice of hers. Miroku, to the other side of me, scoffed at this.

"He's always late, Sango-san," he replied, ignoring the look that the intoxicated sensei was giving us. She was about to pass out, anyway. "And may I say that the bleak outfit you're wearing today really brings down my spirits?"

She didn't respond to the remark and looked back at the teacher, who had been clearing her throat for a time. The teacher, her proper name "Chuchei-san," (But I call her by her first name, Beki, like all of my other teachers…) decided to make herself known. "Are you three done yet?" she asked impatiently, trying to intimidate us with her glare. Alas, I myself was immune to the Evil Glare, and smirked, pissing her off even more.

Since her Death Glare wasn't working she decided to go back to teaching the kids that would actually listen to her ramblings. She started going over English sentence structure and syntax, something that was threatening to destroy my brain cells. So, I tuned that out and listened to other people's conversations and let my eyes roam the room.

I had expected to see the usual sight -the guys throwing spit-balls at Beki, and girls swooning over the guys. However, today was… rather different. It was the guys who were swooning, and the girls looked… uncomfortable, even hostile. I noticed one in particular, a prep named Kagura, was glaring at the offensive person in question. I followed her gaze and saw a girl, sitting to my far right. My eyebrows raised at her, dare I say it, beauty.

I nudged Miroku with my elbow and asked, "Who's the chick?" His eyebrows raised and he answered in a whisper, "That, my time-challenged friend, is the new girl Higurashi Kagome. She's come from Osaka. And guess what?" My eyebrows raised at the question. "She's one of us."

"Is she now…?" I asked, a sly smile forming slowly on my face. "What she play?"

"Clarinet," he responded, the same smirk that was on my face emerging on his. "Think she'll make it through the season?"

I chuckled. "Not with me around, she won't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo!!! So how do ya'll like it?? Huh? Huh?? Huh??? This is the first time I've ever done 1st person perspective on an Inu-Yasha fic… and the first time I've had to narrarate a guy's mind like this. :) As for the ending… well, I know it kinda sucks but oh well.

As for the last few paragraphs… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GO BAND!!

Well, I guess that's all… I'll see ya'll later! Just tell me if ya'll want this to continue!

Ja ne!


	2. Battle of the Winds

Hello…

Today, July 16th, 2004 is a day of mourning, for my younger plecko, Dave, died today. How, I really don't know… I was at my grandma's when it had happened… But I think what happened was that he sucked on the ick away pill that I had put in there… and that killed him… I found him floating when I came into my room… Poor thing, he was so little, too…

I want Dave back…

Anyway, I had buried him in the backyard, not really wanting to flush him, since that was… too cold for my taste. I put a few stones over where I had buried him for lack of any other gravestone… Sheik, Dave's tank-mate, is a little more down than usual… He's staying at the bottom more often now… except when I put food at the top. TT… ::sigh:: But of course, that could be because he has ick, hence the reason I put in the tablet. But if I hadn't put in the tablet, Dave would be alive, but Sheik would be closer to death…

Dammit…

Man, if I'm this bad over a fish that I had for a week, what will happen when Squishy (my oldest and first fish) goes…? ::shudders:: I don't even want to think about that…

::sigh:: …well… if you want a disclaimer, go see the first chapter… I don't feel like putting one up right now… Hopefully my mood won't affect the tone of the story… It probably won't, though…

Oh, and for you non-band nerds out there, all underlined words shall be defined at the end…

And another little note, Inu-chan is human. Apologies to those who thought otherwise.

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 2

Battle of the Winds

My school, on many aspects, is experimental. The fact that we now have separate classrooms for the teachers and the students have to travel to different classrooms is one. The other is the introduction of two new "sports": football and band.

These, from what I understand, are taken from mostly American schools and are being used to see if the Japanese school system gets any benefit from these two functions. Their study shows that schools with the best fine arts programs are generally in the top of the country, and I guess the Japanese school systems want to make us, the next generation, even smarter than we already figuratively are.

I myself, though at times I wonder why, joined into the experimental craze. And since it was new, I learned how to play two relative instruments, not just one. (What, did you think that I would allow myself to become a mindless jock and join football?) Those two instruments are the trumpet and percussion. (If you could somehow call percussion one instrument…)

Of course, the present was one such time when I wondered why I had even let myself join band, sitting in the band hall while our substitute director rambled on about some aspect of music theory. I had already heard all of this -how to figure out the minor scales from little parts of the major ones.

I then saw a little oboe player raise her hand in question. The substitute, an elderly man named Fokura, pointed to her and she asked her question.

"Where is Takegawa-san today?" she asked, to which all of us upperclassmen rolled our eyes at.

"Your director, Takegawa-san, is sick today," he replied in his monotone voice, meanwhile turning back to the dry erase board. I myself scoffed at the idea of Takegawa being sick… He was probably still stuck in Las Vegas.

My attention turned from the withered old man before me to my shining silver trumpet, one of the newer instruments that the school had bought. I looked it over and wondered if it was hard and heavy enough to knock me out, lest I try and use it to end my misery temporarily. I began weighing it when something small and pointed collided silently with the side of my head.

A paper airplane was sitting in the nook of my elbow, and, curious, I opened it to see what was inside. A crudely drawn picture of the substitute greeted me, stink lines and random parts of the picture's anatomy enlarged. (Like his nose for example) I sighed and crumpled the picture, throwing it to my side. Apparently, Fokura noticed this.

"Is there something you wish to share, Shirosenshi-kun?" he asked, his beady little eyes squinting to see me, even with his three-inch thick glasses. I fingered my trumpet and gave a glance at the discarded piece of notebook paper with the drawing on it.

"No, not really," I answered, shrugging as I responded. Many of the lowerclassmen and other little people turned and stared at me in awe, wonder and hostility. How dare I mouth back at the teacher, indeed?

Fokura thought this as well. "Well, if you want to be like that, then I will wait until you want to share." And, as if to try and intimidate me, he put his marker on the table beside the dry-erase board and crossed his arms. Everyone was now looking at me as if expecting me to do something, whether it be to mouth right back, or to apologize and give in to the sub.

As you can probably already tell, I am not one to back down from a confrontation. So, in silent rebellion, I crossed my own arms and stared defiantly into the sub's squinty eyes, daring him to even try and discipline me. I looked to the board where a digital clock was installed, showing the time 9:34. Second Period -the current period- lets out at 10:05. Oh well. I could last.

However, not all of the students in the band hall appreciated my defiant act. The girl I had seen earlier in English sighed and looked to me, a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Dude, look," she said to me while leaning over the back of her chair. "I don't know what your problem may be, but apparently, you need to get some respect. The teacher is TRYING to teach us something, and you won't let him continue because, apparently, the need to prove your masculinity comes before other people's educations, as well as your own. So, get a life and let the teacher continue, hm?"

For a moment, I was a little stunned. I had never spoken to her, and yet here she was, already spitting her venom at me. My inner self snarled and worked to think up of quick barbs to respond with. I smirked and said, "And must you prove your femininity to question other people's motives and masculinity? I hardly think you are helping the teacher regain his place in the classroom with challenging me to a battle of wits, clarinet girl."

She glowered. "Pompous, arrogant, egotistical-"

"Way to go hitting me with synonyms…" I mumbled, interrupting her string of adjectives.

She began to smolder. "Selfish, infant-like trumpet man-whore!" she exclaimed, earning a collective "ooooh!" from the rest of the band. The sub was all but forgotten as I tried to work up a comeback. I saw Miroku smirk and begin to snicker from behind his trombone.

"Pig-faced, snobby, prep-like clarinet slut," I replied coolly, making the room say another "ooooh!" She snarled again, her bright, shiny teeth glittering in the band hall's light.

"You act all tough, Yankee, but can you even back it up?" she asked, earning a gasp from the rest of the class. What was this, a sitcom…?

"What do you mean by that, wench?" I asked back, fingering my trumpet and not paying attention to the insult. I got that all the time, being called a Yankee. Besides, if she wanted a play-off… Well, then she'd be well screwed over.

She growled and stood up out of her chair. "Listen, you!" she yelled, pointing her clarinet at me. "Get off your high horse and just apologize to the teacher so we can get on with class!"

I stood up as well and made my way to the clarinet row, which was a few feet from me. By the time I had made my way to the indignant girl, her snarl had faded slightly, my towering height the probable cause. "And why should I? I didn't even do anything wrong, so I shouldn't have to apologize. Also, whatever was in that piece of paper is my business, and I have my rights to privacy. Who do you think you are to order me around, girl?"

She snarled again, and held her clarinet at a threatening height. My eyebrow raised, and muttered, "What, are you going to attack me with your clarinet?"

Her snarl didn't fade. "Maybe."

I crossed my arms and let my weight go to my right side. "Really? Well, then, go ahead by all means. I would like to see the face of Takegawa when he finds out and also the face of your parents when they find out they have to buy a brand new clarinet. So go ahead, clarinet girl. Hit me with your best shot."

Her defiant demeanor faltered, and her clarinet went back to her side. My inner self began its victory dance, and I myself went back to my seat, disregarding any looks that anyone was giving me. When I reached my plastic chair, I looked up to the sub and nodded, signaling that he may continue. The sub sighed in acquiescence and went back to his lecture. I leaned back in my chair, and resisted the urge to put my hands behind my head.

Ah, life is good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sniffled in the dark room as he, myself, and the rest of the classroom watched the TV screen. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "What the hell are you crying for, Miroku? It's a fricken' movie."

He wiped his tear-filled eyes and looked back up at the screen, where Frodo and Sam were making their way up Mount Doom. "It's beautiful… Two friends supporting each other with the last of their strength… All to save the rest of the world… They're so selfless… So brave… This is humanity at its best!!" He covered his mouth when he sniffled again, a lone tear streaking down his face. A person sitting in the row in front of us handed Miroku the tissue box, to which he graciously accepted and blew his nose.

"They're not human, Miroku…" I reminded him, but my comment fell to deaf ears. He was staring at the screen again with starry eyes, holding the snot-ridden tissue in his hands. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my fisted right hand, watching the movie with an air of boredom.

Of course, that was when Gollem popped out and shouted, "Clever hobbits to climb so high!!" He then attacked Sam and Frodo, to which Miroku shouted, "LOOK OUT!!" He jumped out of his seat and squeezed the tissue in his hands hard, making the snot fly everywhere like a mucus bomb. And, naturally, some of the snot landed on me.

"Shiz, man, that is GROSS!!" I flicked my hands in an attempt to try and get the Miroku-snot off of me, but alas, it was fruitless. I glared back up at my best friend, (soon to be X-best friend if he didn't stop acting like a lunatic), grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back into his seat. "What do you think you're DOING?" I asked in a harsh whisper. He turned to me and glared right back with his tear-filled eyes.

"How are you so immune to such emotion and heart-filled drama?" he asked, grabbing another tissue from the box. He heard a scream come from the TV and whirled back to it, engrossed in the fight between Frodo, Sam and Gollem. He began to punch at the air, as if trying to make the characters fight like him.

My head went to my right hand again, this time letting the hand cover my eyes. Why, WHY did I have to be friends with the one person that couldn't watch a movie and not cry? Miroku had even cried when watching the first Pokemon movie, claiming that Mewtwo's epiphany and Ash's death and revival were so moving that he had to cry. (Of course, when Ash died and was being revived by the other pokemon's tears, he cried too, believing that his tears helped Ash reanimate.)

I let my hand slip to the desk as I looked around the classroom, ignoring Miroku's cheers of "That's it, Frodo! You can do it!!" Man, I needed some Cheetos…

I put my hand in my pocket and looked for spare change, disregarding Miroku's cries of "JUST DROP IT, FRODO!!" When I found that I didn't have enough for Cheetos and lunch combined, I cursed and was about to go around the classroom and "borrow" money. That was when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kagura, the infamous leader of the Prep Squad. "Can't you do something to shut up your delusional friend?" she asked while chewing a piece of multi-colored gum.

It was strange, that piece of gum. It was really big, and was probably comprised of many pieces of different brands and flavors, making one super gum piece. I stared at that piece of gum, hypnotized by its crevices and dents, so deep, yet changing each time Kagura chewed it. And it was so big… It took up half of her mouth. The colors were blending into each other, purple, pink, blue, green and red, and becoming one color, one mass of strange gum. There was no way that it wasn't radioactive… My lip went up in disgust as I spotted something wedged in Kagura's molars. …Was that spinach?

"Uh… Helloo?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face. My reverie was broken and I looked at her in the eye once more, but keeping a watch on the gum below with my perrifial vision. "Are you going to shut him up or not?" she asked, pointing to Miroku who had just screamed "NOOOO!!!" because Frodo had put the ring on.

"Doubtful…" I replied, taking another look at my friend, who was now bawling, convinced that the world -or at least Middle-Earth- was going to end. I shrugged as the girl gave an exasperated scoff.

"Look, you shut him up or I will," she threatened, attempting to scare me. I rolled my eyes, since I was impervious to all womanly glares. Her scowl became deeper when Miroku started shouting "Don't let go, Frodo!" as the said hobbit was dangling above the lava of Mount Doom.

"What are you going to do, suffocate me with your radioactive gum? Besides, I can't do anything anyway. When he's this engrossed in a movie, the only way for him to stop is for the movie to end. So why don't you sit back down and put more plutonium in your gum or something?"

I turned back around and put my head on my crossed arms, ignoring Miroku's cheers for Frodo and feigned sleep. Maybe if I did it long enough, I would really fall asleep and I wouldn't have to listen to the trombone player cheer for two hobbits on a TV screen.

My thoughts meandered, ranging from how I could get some money for some bags of Cheetos and how to get the clarinet girl back for this morning. I opened my eyes as her defiant face came up into my head. Oh yes, she would pay dearly. But how? Hmmm… maybe if…

Suddenly, my inner self brought up a plan, a plan so ingenious that I was surprised that I had come up with it. A cruel smile formed on my face, and I almost began to laugh maniacally, but caught myself as the bell rang. I got up stoically, picking up my stuff in the process. I went to the door and waited for the teacher to usher Miroku out, since he was crying and refusing to leave until the movie ended. As I gazed out the door into the hallway, the smile came back.

Oh yes. She would pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vocabulary….

Minor and major scales: Scales are the basic fundamentals of the wind instruments and mallet percussion instruments. A player learns the major scales first (there are twelve) and, after learning more theory, the minor scales come into play. (Also twelve)

-kun- a suffix used for either between male friends/colleagues or for a superior speaking to an inferior. This case -the latter.

-

Well, how did ya'll like it? I myself was laughing while writing that last part… My mom read it and she was laughing too… Wow…

I wonder what Inu-chan's "ingenious plan" is, hm? No, really I do… I haven't figured it out yet…

Ja ne minna-san!


	3. Work

Hello!! I am proud to come with the third chappie of this fic! I'm so happy you like it!! ::beams proudly:: Actually, Inu-Yasha's persona is based on the manga, yes, but twisted with a little bit of my friend Alex. She's… very much how I type Inu-Yasha. And for those who asked, no, I didn't change Inu-Yasha's name. _Shirosenshi_ is his last name. Everyone who is a superior to him or doesn't know him like a friend calls him by his last name. So, his full name is _Shirosenshi, Inu-Yasha_. See?

Well, I have just gotten back from a band function and we (the pit) were REALLY complemented by our head band director. ::beams some more:: So, naturally, I'M HYPER!!!!

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ::twirls in chair

::stops::

I'm okay now.

Disclaimer: I own Yoshi, Mr. Officer, Old Teacher, the local hippie, the 37 year-old ballerina, and Domoru. You shall see later on, and no, I'm not smoking anything.

****

Into the Fray

Chapter Three

Work

To anyone who cares, my life has never been… easy. My father died days after I was born and my mother a few years afterward in a car accident. I was five when she died, and, with no one else to go to, I was shipped to America where my half-brother Sessho-Maru and my stepmother live.

Ah, the proverbial evil stepmother. That reminds me of Cinderella, where the two stepsisters and the mom make Cinderella their personal slave… Well, that's not far from my experience with my own relatives.

Mamahaha-baba hated me. She hated me with a passion. In fact, she hated me so much, in order to punish me, she would drive out into the alleys of Chicago (where we lived) and then drop me off in a place that I didn't know. I always got to find my way back, via hobos, angry dogs and high drug dealers.

To torture me, she would invent plans in order to try and break my spirit so I wouldn't disobey her. She would lock me up in dark, narrow closets for extended periods of time, (which, thanks to that, I am now claustrophobic) or tie me to a chair, turn off the lights and make me watch horror movies like _It_ or _The Omen_ or other scary crap like that. (It may not sound like much, but when you're five years old watching these things, they're pretty damn scary.) Then she would love to play little mind games with me.

However, my half-brother was… indifferent. He didn't seem to hate me… But of course, if I went on plain expressions, he didn't think anything of me. He never helped Mamahaha-baba in trying to break my spirit, but he never helped me either. He just stared at both of us and then went back to his enigmatic room, in which I have never set foot in to this day.

When I was thirteen, I was kicked out of Mamahaha-baba's house and forced to live on my own. (Which is why I live in my own apartment at my age.) For two years I worked up enough money to get back to Japan and try to earn a living here. All I can say is there aren't enough high-paying jobs to feed my swelling stomach and pay my bills.

Which was why I was standing behind a stained, white counter watching people mosey around the store looking for whatever video they wanted to rent. I rapped my fingers against the hollow plastic/wooden counter in boredom. With band practice not until 7:00 pm, I had some time to get some hours in. I sighed and looked at my watch, which read 5:45. I had some time to go…

Then, a stout man with short, curly brown hair came up to me and asked, "Do you have anything with explosions?" I cocked my eyebrow and then pointed a finger over to the "Action" section, where there were many explosions to be had. He followed my finger and then shook his head. "No, no. I want something with things that blow up!! And guns!! Lots of guns!! And… and blood!"

I gave him a stale look and pointed my finger more deliberately towards the "Action" section, hoping that he would understand. He followed my finger again and, to the dismay of my diminishing patience, shook his head again. "No! I want explosions, guns, blood and people dying! Where would I find all of those??"

I took a deep breath and began to massage my temples; while closing my eyes in the process. _Do not dismember the customers. Do not dismember the customers. Do not dismember the customers…_It was then that he decided that I probably didn't know, and said, "Hey, boy, you do work here, right?"

My answer was my eyes opening and glaring at him.

He didn't seem to notice. "So do you know where all of the good stuff is? The explosions, the blood, the-"

"Of course I do!" I responded loudly and with a smile on that would unnerve any passer-byer with any more sense than this man. I then pointed to the "Children's" section, and added, "Right over there, sir. That's where all of the 'good stuff' is."

Suddenly, he "understood" and then began to nod and wink at me. "Oh, I 'understand'," he said, giving me a thumbs-up. I "gleefully" returned the gestures, and when he dissapeared into the Barney isle, my smile faded and was replaced by a deep scowl. Gods, I hated my job…

The bell by the door began to ding, signaling that someone was coming in. It was a middle-aged woman with two small children, one holding to one of her hands. She didn't look very friendly, and I got the impression that she was a prissy woman.

She came up to the counter, took a look at me, and then said with an air of distaste, "How old are you…?" I cocked my eyebrow, folded my arms and responded, "Forty-two. May I help you?"

She curled her upper lip for a second and then said, "Do you have 'The Happy Little Elves Go to Camp'?" My inclined eyebrow remained up and I responded, "Well, I don't know. Why don't you take your happy little self and look in the Children's section?"

Her mouth opened and she scoffed, as if my suggestion was beneath her. "YOU are supposed to serve the customer, Boy. YOU look."

Now at this point, both of my eyebrows are up. Who did she think she was, the Queen of some unknown country? Then, my inner self smiled and gave me an idea. I turned back to the lady, and then began to bow.

"I am so sorry!" I wailed loud enough for the whole store to hear, "You are right, my liege! I am only meant to serve! Allow me to find your holy treasure!" I then jumped up on the counter, stood up, and began to speak to the rest of the store.

"ATTENTION PEASANTS!!" I roared, bringing anything and everything in the store to a direct halt. "THE QUEEN DEMANDS FOR THE MOVIE 'THE HAPPY LITTLE ELVES GO TO CAMP'!! FIND THIS FOR HER MAJESTY!! YOU THERE!!" I pointed to a middle-aged man in a blue shirt. "SERVE HER MAJESTY LIKE THE LOWLY DOG YOU ARE!! FETCH HER THE MOVIE!!"

Surprisingly enough, he ran like the wind to the Children's section and searched for the movie. After a few moments, he ran up to the counter, (which I was still standing upon) empty-handed and out of breath. He bowed to the woman and looked up to her. "I'm sorry, your majesty, there is no 'The Happy Little Elves Go to Camp' to be had." He bowed again and went back to what he was doing in the 'New Releases' section. I made a mental note to give him some money later.

I then hopped off of the counter and went down on the floor, bowing to her. "I am so sorry I was not able to find your desired treasure!!" I wailed again, probably making the woman even more uncomfortable and cranky. "Forgive this lowly, undeserving servant!!" She then scoffed and led her children out of the store briskly, having enough from me. And to make sure she didn't come back, I followed her to the sliding doors, still bowing and begging for forgiveness.

After she was gone, I immediately get up from the penitent position and went back to behind my counter. I took a look around the store and when I saw that no one was making their way up to me, I reached down into my backpack and got out a manga book titled _Fruits Basket_, a guilty love of mine. I was just at the part in volume four when Ayame showed up when I heard footsteps in front of me. I cursed my luck and quickly hid the book, lest anyone see me with it.

I looked up and saw a football player named Koga coming towards me with an annoying smirk etched on his nauseating face. I sneered right back at him and then demanded, "The hell do you want, Jackass?" He feigned hurt and then came a little closer to my counter.

"Should you be treating a customer like that, Inu-koro? Especially with your manager so close… I wouldn't want to get you fired… That would be a shame…" he said with that same damn smirk. I glared and then took a glance to my right, where my manager was standing with a wary expression. I inwardly flinched and then forced a smile on my face, even though I wanted to stab the bastard in front of me.

"May I help you?" I asked in a strained, cheerful voice. With my manager watching me and keeping in mind that if I got into another fight at work I'd be sacked, I forced myself to think that this wasn't the same bastard who bent my snare, put multiple dents in my car, and threw all of my textbooks in the pool. He smiled victoriously, a malicious glimmer in his eyes. He leaned closer, making me flinch.

"Good Doggy, you're learning your place. Now, I want you to swear that you'll keep away from the Higurashi girl. Got it?" With that he pulled away and stared to see what kind of reaction I would have.

Needless to say, I was surprised and angry. Not like I cared about him getting the Higurashi girl, I could care less, but he had ordered me to stay away from someone. No one orders me around like that except if they're paying me. I glared at him, then muttered, "You're crazy. I'll go near anyone I want to, so why don't you go and shove your orders up your ass or to someone that'll listen?" I then ignored him and went to the other side of the counter, but alas, he followed.

"Hey bitch, listen to me! Stay away from the girl!!" He then jumped the counter and landed right in front of me, trying to intimidate me. (Which of course didn't work.) My fist balled and then gritted out my next sentence.

"Get out from behind here, Koga. You're not allowed here." His eyes looked from my face to my balled fists, in which the knuckles were turning white. His blue eyes smiled and then turned back to me with full intention of making me lose my already frayed temper.

"So, Tick-Face, how's life at home? Has your mom cooked anything good lately?"

My voice was soft and controlled, a scary thing for me. "Get out."

"Oh that's right!" he exclaimed, "She died, didn't she? Oh, then should I be asking has your step-mom locked you in any narrow closets lately? Seen any scary movies? Stabbed any people? In particular-"

That was it. I could stand his voice no longer. My fisted hand flew on his own, straight into Koga's smirking mouth. I felt something break loose, but I didn't care. My fists moved with my thinking, into Koga's face, stomach and once, his neck. After the blow to the neck, Koga went down on the counter and rolled to the other side. He got on his feet, his face a pummeled, bleeding mess. But a smiling pummeled, bleeding mess.

"Come on, Inu-koro. Bring it on." He then signaled me coming to him with a movement of his finger, to which I obliged. I hopped over the now bloody counter and ran towards my adversary, fists out. For the next few minutes, we were nothing but a bunch of bloody blurs beating the crap out of each other. I myself don't really remember, because I think Koga punched me in the temple once.

After a few minutes of the brawling, I was pulled back roughly by the neck of my shirt. Unable to cope with the momentum of the pull, I landed on my arse and looked up to find my pissed-off manager. Koga had also been victim to a pratfall, to which the remaining half of my brain found amusing.

"Get out of here, hooligan!!" my manager cried, pointed to the door. When Koga ran off, I looked around and then realized that there were a lot of people surrounding me. I gulped involuntarily, and then began to struggle to my feet. I could already feel that my lip was cut and bleeding, as well as the side of my face, thanks to Koga's ring. My manager then looked at me with a mixture of pity, anger and disappointment. He then helped me up and led me to his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shirosenshi-kun, what number is this?" my manager asked.

I removed the rag from my mouth slowly, trying to decipher what he was asking me. I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean, sir?"

He sighed heavily. "What number is this fight?"

A big mental "Oh" sounded in my racked brain and I looked down, unable to say the number whilst looking at my employer. "Five, sir."

I heard him lean back in his chair and begin to rustle some papers. "Inu-Yasha, you know what this means."

I nodded, unable to do much else. "Yes, sir."

He got up out of his comfy, leather chair and began to walk around the office. "I have told you time and time again that if you kept up that behavior, then I would have to let you go."

"Yes, sir."

"And, time and time again, you have disobeyed me."

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and stopped pacing for a moment. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but I am going to have to let you go. I can't have fights every other month in my store -that's bad for business. And if this business loses profits, then we all do, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed again and then placed a callused hand on my wounded shoulder. "I took you in all those years ago because of your age and your… financial situation. But ever since then, my business has been suffering because you can't seem to keep a cool head. I wish I didn't have to, but, Inu-Yasha, I'm going to have to let you go."

Those infamous three words sounded in my brain for a little bit, but my mind shut it out momentarily. I looked up at the clock and realized that it was half and hour until 7:00. I sighed and then stood up, and walked calmly out of the office, then out of the store after grabbing my bags.

As I was putting my things into my car, the first volume of _Fruits Basket_ fell out of a hole in my bag. I picked it up and was about to place it back into my backpack when I noticed Tohru's smiling face on the cover. I then sighed and put it into my bag, trying to fight off the plan that my inner self was giving me.

I climbed into my car and sat for a moment before finally deciding where I was heading. I turned the jeep on and made my way to the local resale shop, hoping that they had a durable tent there that could be my home for a while…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamahaha-baba- rude way to say "stepmother".

---

YAY!!! I got it done!!! I'm so happy!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!! Wow, Inu lost his job!! Stupid Koga!! ::ish angry::

See you later!!

Ja.


	4. Postponed

Well hello everyone! I am happy to bring you this chappie! Wheee!! Although, I have some sad news. I'm going to have to put this fic on hiatus until I can finish another story of mine. (Which will more than likely be _The Sea God_.) So, this will be the last chapter for a while.

Oh, and for you who asked, yes, I am in band and I play percussion. ::big smile:: Sango plays French Horn to whomever asked. I was rather surprised when you asked me that, though!

Cd for today? My _Titanic_ soundtrack!

Disclaimer: I own Yoshi, Mr. Officer, Old Teacher, the local hippie, the 37 year-old ballerina, and Domoru. You shall see later on, and no, I'm not smoking anything.

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 5

Postponed

"Arigotou," I said. I bowed to the resale man as I took my bag, which contained my future home -a ragged, light blue tent. I had already figured everything out anything that had to do with the future funds. I would take back my last month's rent, sell little things and unwanted cd's of mine, and then, while living in my tent, would look for a job. After that I would reclaim all that I had lost.

I went back to my car and put on my hat and sunglasses, taking my abnormal amount of black hair through the hole and making a makeshift ponytail. I looked at my watch, calculated how much time I had left until practice, and then hauled my arse back to the school.

When I arrived at the school, the band and drumline had already set up outside. I cursed and ran my car over the curb to the band hall so I could get a head start on my way to get my drum. The next few seconds involved nothing but me running to get my drum and praying to whatever deity would listen that I would not be late.

I reached the band as a panting mess with a twenty-pound drum strapped to my chest. I took my place beside Domoru, the "second chair" snare. (I say "second chair" in quotations because percussion has no "chair" system.) Domoru, a tall 18-year old with short, missheveled, black hair and a speech impediment is my replacement, the drum captain if I am not present. He scooted over for me and smiled.

"Late again, Inu-Ya-h-sa?" he asked, to which I replied by panting and glaring at him. He snickered and looked back up to the front of the field where no one but the great Takegawa was standing. I mentally groaned, for arriving late to band practice -no matter what your position may be- is certain death by laps around our large school.

Takegawa is the sort of man who is unknowingly intimidating. He's tall, slightly bald, plump and has a hard face. His eyes are a focused, cold blue and he has a loud, booming voice. Not one person in their right mind would ever want to cross this man, and, because of that and many other things is why he is the only teacher that I have come to respect.

Which was probably why I was near to shaking with nervousness as he approached me with that look on his face. That "You-have-disappointed-me-now-you-shall-pay" look. I straightened myself to a presentable posture and took a deep breath to try and steady my breathing.

"Do you know that you're late?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." My, this was sounding familiar…

"Can you tell me why you -the drum captain- are late?"

"Yes, I can sir," I replied intelligently. I heard a voice that sounded like Miroku's snicker behind me.

Takegawa sighed and said, "Tell me after practice. I won't make you run this time, but you will make it up to me. Understood?"

I nodded, amazed that I had escaped the wrath of Takegawa. "Yes, sir."

Practice went well… For the most part. Miroku "accidentally" bumped into the flute player in front of him, his trombone slide going up her butt crack. He claimed he had tripped, but how one can trip on a flat parking lot while walking forward is a mystery to me. Miroku almost got thrown out of the band right then, but then the hallrunner, a thirty-seven year old man in a barrel ran out, proclaiming at the top of his lungs that he was the prettiest butterfly. After a while, practice was dismissed because he wouldn't leave.

As I was helping a girl named Yoshi, Sango's blonde-headed Goth friend move her marimba into the doorway of the band hall, I heard malicious-sounding laughter behind me, where the parking lot was. I turned and looked out, and it was a bunch of jock punks loitering around the cars. My eyes narrowed, and I bellowed out to them to get the hell out of there lest they find my size 10 ½ shoes up their asses. They scattered quickly, but not without me becoming suspicious. After all, football practice had been over and done with for an hour, so what did they want with band people's cars?

----

"See ya, Miroku!" I called to the trombonist, who had made up with the flute player. She had kept a wary eye out for him the rest of the night, and after I discussed it a little with Miroku, Takegawa had approached us and said that if Miroku didn't have anymore stray trombone slides, then she wouldn't press charges. (To which Miroku silently replied, "The restraining order says 'No, no.' But her eyes say 'Yes, yes.' ")

I chuckled to myself as I went past all of the vanishing cars to my own vehicle. (Which I had moved to the parking lot). I put my stuff in, when Takegawa came up to me. I immediately bowed, incidentally knocking my head against the car, and said, "Yes, sir?" I absently rubbed the new bump on my already wounded head.

Takegawa chortled at my stupid injury, but then set a straight face. "So what happened? Was there trouble at work?"

He already knew my financial situation, so telling him the whole truth would hurt. "I… I was fired, sir."

His light-colored eyebrows rose. "Really? Whatever for…?"

I snarled at myself. "Koga, sir."

He nodded in understanding. "So you got into another fight, and then got fired. Which is why you have a black eye and busted lip. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and leaned against my car. "Shirosenshi-kun, you know what will happen if you can't maintain a constant flow of income. You're still only seventeen, so you're still a minor. If the authorities found out, you know what they'd do, correct?"

I shuddered at the thought. "Yes, I do sir."

He stopped leaning on my car, to which the vehicle almost sighed in relief. "Now, I'm not a parent of yours, so I can't tell you what to do, but still, I would hate to lose you. I'll recommend you for whatever job you apply for, but just make sure Koga doesn't find you. Alright?"

I nodded, eager to get back to my apartment and eat some Cheetos. "Yes, sir."

He nodded back to me and went to his car and drove off. I was about to get into my car when another figure came up to me. I mentally sighed and wondered if everyone was against me going back to my apartment. I looked up to see the Higurashi girl and remembered my revenge for that time in the band hall.

Still, it was dark and she should have headed home by now. "What do you want?" I asked with a little sarcasm. Apparently, she didn't take heed to it and came up closer to my car.

"Can I not walk around?" she asked in the same tone I had. "Besides," she added, "I don't have my license yet. My mom's coming to pick me up."

I rolled my eyes. She had looked rather young to be driving. "Well, it would be nice to stay out here with you, but I have a nice big bag of Cheetos with my name on it back in my apartment, so… ja." I was about to put my key into the ignition when I heard her yell for me to stop.

"Wait!" she shouted, her hand reaching towards me. My eyebrow cocked and my hand with the key lowered. What could she possibly want? "Um… It's really dark outside…"

My eyebrow remained up. "Yeah? So?"

She fidgeted nervously and rubbed her left arm with her right. "And… well… um…"

My eyes rolled again and I said, "Look, I'm not going to make out with you, okay? You're not my type."

My response from her was a shoe in my face. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" she screamed at me, while I rubbed to spot on my cheek where her shoe had hit me. For a measly clarinet player, she could throw pretty hard… "I…" she mumbled again, "I meant that…that…"

I frowned at her and threw the shoe back at her, purposefully missing. "Then tell me what you meant so I can get the hell away from you," I mumbled back, putting the key in the ignition. The engine turned, but it was a pitiful sound, not the regular whine I was used to.

As I was trying to figure out what was wrong with my car, she talked. I don't really know what about, because I didn't listen. My car was more important. After a moment, another shoe landed on my face. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" she shrieked, ignoring my moans of pain. Shoes in the face hurt.

I threw her shoe back at her. "FINE! Just tell me what you want!!" I roared back, irritated that she threw shoes in my face and that my car wouldn't start. I got out of the car, and to my surprise, she withdrew from me. I stopped in my tracks, confused. Why had she jumped away from me…?

"D-Don't you try anything!" she stuttered while reaching into her shirt pocket to withdraw a mouthpiece. "I… I can scream pretty loud!"

I stared at her as if she had named herself Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile. "What are you talking about?" I asked, to which she relaxed a bit at.

She seemed confused as well. "You're… You're not going to rape me?"

My eyes grew wide instantly, and I was the one who jumped back. "Dear God NO!!" I walked my way around to the back of the car while shaking my head. "What gave you THAT bright idea?" I asked while bending down on the cooling concrete to view the underside of my car. Nothing had been stolen… Was my gas bad…?

The Higurashi girl began to ramble again, but I paid no attention to it. Of course, I kept on saying non-committal "Uh-huh's" and "Yeah's" to keep her thinking I was paying attention, lest I find another shoe in my face.

I scooted further under my car, finding the gas tank. There was a patch that I had made myself when a guy decided to take my gas one day by poking a hole in the gas tank and letting it all drain out. The patch itself was made of many layers of duct tape since I didn't want to remove the previous layer, thinking it might lead to the destruction of my beloved car. I pulled all of the layers off, and to my horror, pure, clean water came dribbling out.

My first reaction was screaming in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the warm concrete. My second was my memory automatically going back to the jocks that hung around the parking lot after practice. It had to be them! No one else had been there besides band kids, and they know better than to mess with my car.

"Um… Are you okay?" I heard the Higurashi girl ask tentatively from a safe distance. Her voice scared me, (I had forgotten she was there) so, naturally, my arms locked underneath me, making my back and head clash violently with the underside of the car. The rather sharp underside of the car. Cursing even more, I got out from underneath and dusted myself off. She was still standing there, a little scared, but also concerned. That was funny… _Why is she worried…?_

"What's wrong…?" she asked softly as I struggled to my feet. I mumbled something that was supposed to be "nothing" but she didn't quite catch it from what I could tell. She shifted from one foot to the other, and asked again, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. I didn't want to blow up at her again, that would make me feel guilty, (I hate yelling at girls. They cry if you do.) so I decided that telling her what I figured happened would work. Besides, it would kill time before I had to get my tent out and camp out beside my car. "There's water in my gas tank, so now I get to let it drain and walk the twenty miles back home. So…" I then got my stuff back out of my car, "Ja."

She didn't seem to want me to leave. "Wait!" she cried, earning an irritated growl from me. "Don't leave yet," she said softly. At my raised eyebrow, she scrambled for an excuse. "My mom can give you a ride back, if you want."

I considered it. Not having to walk twenty miles on a Friday night through the streets seemed very appealing. But then I would have to ride it with the Higurashi girl and her mother, and that made me want to retch. After a moment of consideration, I shook my head. "No, thanks, I'll walk. I could use the exercise anyway," I grumbled, and began to walk out of the parking lot.

But that was when the SUV from Hell came swerving into the parking lot at a faster speed than I had ever pulled. I gasped and flung myself to the ground, hoping to escape the driver. I then felt something hard collide with the side of my head, and then the rest of my body caught up and landed roughly against the concrete. My head was throbbing, and I saw black dots swirl around in my vision. I heard the Higurashi girl scream something, but my mind was too dazed to figure it out.

I then heard the SUV door open and close (which felt more like a bullet being drilled into my head) and then another woman's voice began to speak to me, and I figured it was the Higurashi girl's mother.

To my amazement, I understood her. "Oh my goodness," she cried while running over to me. "Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and shaking violently. "Are you okay??"

At this point, I was on the verge of either punching her for making my growing migraine worse, or just passing out to relieve myself from the misery for a while. The Higurashi girl must have realized this because she then took her mother by the shoulders and began to talk softly to her.

I opened my eyes a little and found that I had been holding my head. (Through all the madness, I couldn't tell) I put both scraped hands on the cool concrete and tried to get myself up, but apparently, my legs wouldn't function and down I went. The Higurashi girl's mother saw this and went back to my aide.

The woman got a hold of my head and then pressed slightly on where I hit my head on the bumper. "Oh dear, what a nasty knot! You're not bleeding are you?" She checked my scalp for any signs of blood. At the sight of a little, she began to wail again. "I am so sorry, young man! I just didn't see you there, oh dear…!" She then began to try and stop what bleeding was going on my scalp. It was then that she tried to lead me to her car.

"Come on dear, we'll take care of that knot for you," she said while forcing me near the SUV from Hell. I put my feet on the ground and resisted her, but she was a strong woman and kept pushing me. Then the Higurashi girl came to my aide.

"Mom, it's okay, he's fine." She then took a look at me, one of genuine concern. "You are, aren't you? My mom didn't hurt you, did she?"

To the dismay of my migraine, I shook my head vigorously. I thought that if I did, her mother would let me go. Instead, she held onto me even tighter than before, and I wondered about the circulation to my upper torso.

"Let me help you stand up, dear," she said while clutching to me. My knees were still weak from the impact of me crashing my head into the bumper of my car, so, when she let go of me, I fell. I landed on my stomach, which knocked the wind out of me. The Higurashi girl's mother tried to help me up, but I rolled away from her, trying to convince her that I was fine.

The Higurashi girl then helped me up, more gently than her mother. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked me softly, and I took myself from her grip.

"I'm fine," I replied callously. I began to walk to my car, about to drive off. "I think I'll leave now…"

But the Higurashi girl didn't hear me. "Mom, can he have a ride home?"

Red alerts began to go off in my head. I was sincerely afraid of riding in the same car as the elder Higurashi, so I refused. "I don't need it!" I shouted loudly, to which the girl scoffed.

"You said you have water in your tank," she replied in a confused manner.

"You have water in your tank?" the girl's mother asked me, completely befuddled of how I would have water in my tank.

I was getting caught in a trap. I had to get out. "Yes I do, but-"

"We need to take you home!" the woman declared and went back to her still running car.

"I don't need it!" I yelled. "I'll walk!"

The Higurashi girl turned back to me still confused. "You said it was twenty miles to your house," she stated, which sent off her mother.

"Walk twenty miles home this late at night? No siree, you are coming with us!" the woman declared again, getting into the driver's seat. She looked to me expectantly, but I didn't budge.

I knew she wasn't going to let off, (curse those maternal instincts) so I tried a last ditch effort to get her off my back. "Ma'am, I appreciate your offer, but I really-"

"Get in the car," she growled, giving me a stern look.

I quickly broke my stubbornness. "Yes, Ma'am," I replied softly. I went to my car and grabbed all of my stuff and put it in the SUV, and then climbed into the backseat, where another child was sitting, sleeping.

At my confused expression, the Higurashi girl looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "That's Sota, my little brother," she stated, to which I nodded and put my seat belt on. I had a queer feeling that I would be seeing him more often, so I stored the name in my mental filing cabinet.

----

For the next half-hour, I directed Higurashi-san to my apartment complex. She kept on trying to ask me if I needed a ride from her back to school in the morning, but I kept changing the subject. Frankly, I hadn't thought about it. Only when she had brought it up had I deducted that I would need a ride back to school as well.

As we were going down a street about four city blocks away from my apartment, I thought about the ride issue. I hated the whole idea of it, since I had been taking care of my transportation ever since I really needed any. I couldn't ask Miroku, he had a small firebird and already had a passenger every morning. He had to take his younger sister, Koharu, an eleven-year old to school every morning. I couldn't ask Sango, she also had a small vehicle and a younger sibling in elementary school. Domoru lives way out in the country, and I couldn't ask Takegawa-san. Other than those four, however, there was no one to turn to.

I frowned and then directed Higurashi-san to the final street, where my apartment was. I looked through the windshield and saw a rather disturbing sight.

The landowner was out on the curb, singing. He had something on the ground near him, which turned out to be cardboard boxes. I squinted, and saw my table, my Lazy Boy chair, and all of my other stuff out with him as well. Higurashi-san parked the car, and the moment she stopped, I ran out to my landowner.

"What… What's going on?!" I cried, pointing to all of my stuff out on the curb. He turned to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"HAHA!!" he cried, pushing his open sake bottle into the air triumphantly, "Your old manager called and said you were FIRED!! So now I can kick you out, 'cause you have no income!!!" He laughed again, and realization slowly dawned on me.

I was now homeless.

I almost sank to my knees when the doors to the SUV behind me opened and closed. I heard Higurashi-san ask, "What's going on?"

My landlord, or should I say the drunken bum next to me, replied her before I opened my mouth. It seemed to me that he rather liked my leaving.

"HAHA!!" he cried. "I don't have to put up with him anymore!! HAHA!! HE'S LEAVING!!! GONE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" With that, he took another gulp of his sake, and Higurashi-san approached him with an angry look.

"You shouldn't be drinking in front of them, sir." When she saw that all she would get for a response was drunken laughter, she turned to me, concern written all over her face. "Where are your parents? Maybe I can drop you off at their house?"

For a moment, I couldn't decide what to say. If I told her my parents were dead, I figured she'd freak out and try to console me, even though it happened in my early childhood. I also wanted to know why she was so damn concerned. It was actually beginning to bother me, but I daren't say it.

"Uh…" I said intelligently, "They're dead, miss."

I knew it. She clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…!" I half-smiled and told her it was quite alright, they died a long time ago, but that set her off even more. "How in the world have you been taking care of yourself?!" she cried, to which I gulped.

Before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm and began to feel it. "I thought you were skinny for your age!" She then turned angrily to the landowner and cried, "And YOU! How dare you throw an orphan out into the street like that!!"

But the landowner paid no heed to Higurashi-san's wrath. "I'M RID OF HIM!! HE'S GONE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Suddenly, he finally saw that I was there. "MAYBE NOW THEY'LL SHIP YOU BACK TO AMERICA!!"

I glared, but did not move. Sighing, I slowly took my boxed stuff and began to walk off with it. Higurashi-san took me by my shoulder and turned me around to face me. "Where are you going?" she asked, again with concern.

I sighed and replied, "Well, I'm moving. I can't live here anymore now that I have no steady income. Besides, there's a lovely dumpster over by the motel a few blocks over. I think I'll go there…"

Suddenly, my box was lifted right out of my arms by Higurashi-san and then put into her SUV. I stood there blinking, not really knowing what to do. She then began to pack all of my other boxed things into the SUV, and I ran to her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, a little angry and nervous. After all, a complete stranger was taking my stuff and putting it into her car. She kept on packing, occasionally asking her daughter to help her with the heavy things.

"I'm taking you in, dear," she said calmly, still working on packing my stuff. "There's no way I'm going to let a boy like you just go and live behind a dumpster for the rest of your life. Now get in the car. It's late and you and Kagome need your rest for tomorrow."

I stood there, my mouth agape. After a moment, the Higurashi girl came and took my arm, leading me back to the SUV. When I got to the door, I took my arm away, and began to yell.

"Stop it!" I commanded of the Higurashi girl, to which she obliged. "I'm not going with you! I'm not taking charity!! So just go away and give me back my stuff!!"

Then, of all the things that the Higurashi could have done, she did the worst. She smiled softly, and then said, "It's not charity. Mom's worried about you. You might as well give in now… She's really bull-headed about these things."

My mouth sputtered a while, but the Higurashi girl just kept smiling and pushed me back into the SUV. Her mother kept on packing my stuff into the car, and when she was done, she wiped her hands and then drove us back to the Higurashi Shrine, my new home, it would seem.

On the ride there, in between grabbing the sides of the car for my life and screaming when we almost hit a bus, I thought about my situation. Why would they care so much? It would be easier to let me go and live with the other hobos… so why were they taking me in? I was just going to be another mouth to feed… My mind just couldn't grasp the thought of actually WANTING me with them, WANTING me to be safe and happy. I narrowed my eyes and knew that something had to be going on, some kind of catch. When I looked up to the Higurashi girl to see if my suspicions were correct, all I got was a tired but happy smile.

I sighed and put my chin in my hand and thought. It seemed that my ingenious plan would have to wait…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Vocabulary

Chair system- A ranking system in band. The best player in the section is 1st chair, the second best player 2nd chair, and so on. Percussion doesn't really have one, percussionists usually go by what one plays, like a hierarchy. For example, the snares, then the tenors, then the bases. In the pit, (where all of the keyboards are) it usually goes marimba, timpani, xylophone, vibes, and then accessories.

****

Drum captain- The "leader" of the whole percussion section. The drum captain usually plays snare, but it isn't always the case. I've heard of some drum captains being tenor players or even base players.

---

Squishy died just now. I just buried him. I… I've been crying for about twenty minutes… He was my first pet ever… I've had him since a week after my birthday, (which was in late January) and I loved that fish. Damn, I can barely make out the letters on my computer screen. I'm going to start crying again… Squishy….

Oh… I am making a mailing thing… It's for telling you when or what I'm updating just so you know. If you want to be a part of it, then let me know…

Ja


	5. The New Family Member

What? What's this? I'm actually writing on this story? Simply astounding. I don't have much to say right now. I'm sick… I have been for four days now. It's a really bad virus going around, and, lucky me, I caught it. Now my director's really happy at me. (Yeah, right.) Just today, I had to go home during 2nd period because I had a fever, and couldn't make the rehearsal at five. When I told him I couldn't make it, he told me grudgingly, "Well, I'll have to cancel rehearsal now." What am I supposed to do, go and then make everyone else sick? Or pass out? What!

Grrr….

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 5

The New Family Member

After fearing for my life for what seemed like eternity, the SUV came to an abrupt stop and I hurled myself out of the vehicle and almost began to kiss the concrete once I came in contact with it. The Higurashi girl calmly got out of the car and placed her hand on my back, to which I flinched.

"Sorry if my mom scared you," she said lightly. "She is a bit of a maniac on the road."

I looked up at her in disbelief. "No shit, Sherlock! How did she even get her license to drive!"

The girl smiled, but didn't say anything else. She went to the back of the vehicle and began to unpack my stuff. I looked to my "new home" and almost laughed at the irony.

Just my luck. It was an old, beat up Shinto shrine with about fifty steps leading up to it. Oh yes, going up this bad boy every day after practice would be a bunch of fun…

I pushed myself up and began to walk to the back of the car when I ran into something. It turned out to be the Higurashi girl's little brother, who I had thought to be asleep. I supposed all of my screaming on the ride back woke him up.

He stared up at me in fascination. "Wow… You're so tall…"

I blinked. I didn't really think my height was all that interesting, but I guessed I was wrong… "Yes… Yes I am…" I replied. I tried to get past him, but he clamped onto my leg and closed my escape route. Damn.

"Do you play the drums?" he asked, to which my eye twitched. I hated it when people asked me if I played "the drums". I usually cock my eyebrow and reply sarcastically, "Yes, I play the drums along with the doodads and thing-a-ma-jigs." But for some reason, I couldn't say it to him. He was too young, and he probably wouldn't think that my reply was supposed to be intended as an insult. So, I just nodded and tried to pry him off of my leg, which he was cutting circulation to said limb.

The Higurashi girl giggled behind me. "Sota, leave him alone. He's had a hard day."

Sota, who was grating on my nerves each time he refused to release my leg from his hold, looked up to me, smiled, and said, "Okay! Hey, big brother Inu-Yasha, you wanna play on my Game Cube? I got Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

My eye twitched at the "big brother" part. I had just met him and all of the sudden I'm a member of the family? The heck? These people really needed to get a grip on a wonderful thing called "reality". I narrowed my eyes into a steely glare and said, "No. Now get off of me."

He gave a quick and happy "Kay!" and ran off, to which my now purple leg rejoiced. I growled and then got my backpack from the SUV and then looked back up at my new home. I got a bad feeling about this…

…………………

"Oh my, now that I look at you in the light, I can see that you're completely too skinny! And pale!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed in horror as she took up my arm for inspection. I merely blinked as she kept on shoving food onto my plate. "We need to put meat on those bones! Eat this -it has lots of calories! Oh, and this will make you fit in no time!"

I was now seated at the family dinner table, sitting nearest the living room and next to the Higurashi girl on one side and her brother on the other, (to my disdain) with their grandfather sitting across from me. He was giving me glares when my head was turned and he didn't think anyone saw him. Unfortunately, he wasn't too discreet. I could already tell that he would be a problem in the near and distant future. Mrs. Higurashi (her empty seat was next to Grandpa Higurashi and Sota) was hovering around my shoulder and the stove, putting meal after meal on my plate.

I picked up my chopsticks and stared at the conglomerated mass of food-like things piled onto my plate. They had all been accumulated on top of each other, so there wasn't any real distinction between the vegetables, the fruit, or the main course (which I was sure there were about five in there somewhere). So, in hesitation, I put my chopsticks into what looked like steak covered in peaches and took a bite.

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Higurashi yipped. "Eat, eat! Now that you'll be staying with us for a while, you'll be able to eat correctly! Tell me dear, what kinds of food did you have over at your apartment?"

I looked up at her and swallowed the piece of steak I'd just eaten. It wasn't all that bad. "Well…" I started, "I…uh… I had a few pieces of bread… but they had mold on them… I had a bag of cheetos… some meat from three years ago… month old Chinese… Halloween candy from last year… and butter."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped her twirling at the stove and stared at me in dread. "Oh my goodness…" she whispered. "How could you eat on such a diet! Especially with marching band and a snare strapped to your chest in that blazing sun?"

I held up my hand to try and make her stop before she went into hysterics. "Please, it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm fine, really."

She grabbed hold of my shoulders and began to shake me back and forth. "No! It's not all right! You poor, poor child! How are you not in a hospital by now! Eat! EAT! EAT SOME FOOD BEFORE YOU COLLAPSE OUT OF EXHAUSTION!"

Scared out of my mind, I began to gorge on the assorted foods she had set before me and tried not to let her shrieking get to me.

……………………

It had been decided that I was to sleep on a futon in Sota's room (which I didn't particularly like). It was big enough for the two of us, and I guessed it would do for the moment. My things were either put into the room with me, or, like my chair and furniture, would be put in the attic or the living room.

I feared that Sota would bombard me with questions once we were in bed, but, surprisingly enough, he was silent. I learned later that he was a fast sleeper, and once he hit the pillow, was out like a light.

Unfortunately, that is not the case with me. Especially that night, since once I went to sleep, I dreamed.

………………….

__

It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. But I knew where I was. I had had this dream many times before.

I felt myself being bumped around a bit by the movement of the car. I was blindfolded, and the feel of the cloth against my face was nice and soft. Quite a contrast of what I was waiting for when the car stopped. My bare feet, legs, hands and arms were cold. I knew it was snowing outside. I wanted to look, but the blindfold prevented that, so I couldn't find my way home very easily. And my hands were bound behind me so I couldn't sneak a peek.

"I wonder how far we should drop you off this time," I hear Stepmother's voice wonder loftily. She was in the seat in front of me, in the front passenger seat. One of her goons was driving the car. "I would hate for you to get back before the Masons arrive. That would be terrible. Wouldn't it, Sessho-Maru?"

Sessho-Maru, who was sitting beside me, didn't say anything. He never said anything. But, Stepmother took his silence for a yes and kept talking. "That's right, dear. It would be terrible. It would be frightful. Simply frightful. To have them, high members of society, see the bastard son of my dead sister… I don't think I could take the humiliation."

I let my head droop and I try to curl into a ball to conserve some heat before the car stopped. I knew they were taking me out farther than they had ever taken me -and it was about to blizzard. "Gonza dear," I hear Stepmother say, "What about over there? Isn't that a lovely place?"

Gonza, the goon who was driving, agreed with a grunt. "Yeah, over there looks good."

My heart started beating faster. A wave of tension and fear spread throughout my tiny little body and I began to shake. I try to stop the shaking -Stepmother loved to see me quake- but I can't. In the back of my mind, I knew that this time, I wouldn't be making it back.

The car stopped. I heard the front car doors open, and I felt rough, callused hands grab my arms and pull me out of the warmth of the car. It's bitterly cold. My blindfold was taken off and I saw nothing but snow and snow-covered trees in the near distance. My bonds on my hands and feet were undone and Gonza, the one who had pulled me out, shoved me into the bitterly cold snow. I got up quickly, and the doors of the black limousine closed. The window belonging to Stepmother rolled down and a lighter was thrown out into the snow with me. Then, the car drove off, leaving me with only a lighter.

I picked the lighter up and tried to make it start. It doesn't. It's out of fuel. My vision went blurry. I stared hopelessly at the one thing that could have prolonged my life long enough to where I could find some shelter, but it was empty. Empty. Little tear droplets fell onto the lighter, and I looked about me, to see if anyone was there. Anyone who could help me. "Help!" I cried, my voice strained. "Help! Anyone! Help!"

But I knew no one was there. I was alone, a little eight year-old clad in only shorts and a T-shirt in the snow, waiting for the blizzard to come. My voice, small and insignificant, doesn't penetrate the cold wind.

"Help!"

…………………………

My eyes blinked open and I was greeted by the soft sunlight coming through the gaps in the blinds above me. I sighed and rolled over on my soft futon and grabbed a black T-shirt that I put on the floor beside me the night before. I slipped it on and then got up, trying not to think about the memory that reared it ugly head in my dream.

I saw that Sota was out of bed already, so I found my way downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw Mrs. Higurashi cooking breakfast. Her two kids and father already had their plates, and I saw mine, completely engulfed with sausages, pancakes, and eggs. Mrs. Higurashi turned her head, and when she saw me standing at the foot of the stairs, smiled. "Come, come dear!" she exclaimed happily, "Your plate's ready!"

Somewhat grudgingly, I walked over to my plate and sat down. "Hurry and eat, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi yipped happily, "You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

"Heaven forbid," I replied sarcastically, but the elder Higurashi woman didn't take it as an insult. I began to pick at my food when Sota started a conversation.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that?" he asked, to which my face reddened. The Higurashi girl found this hilarious.

"You do!" she exclaimed. "Oh, that's hilarious! Sota, what was he saying?"

Sota frowned a little. "He kept on muttering 'help' a lot." He turned to me, a mischevious smile on his young face. "Were you having a nightmare?"

I snarled. "No, now shut up and mind your own business." However, the Higurashi children didn't take heed to my statement, and then erupted into mocking laughter.

"What was it about?" the Higurashi girl asked through teary eyes. I glare at her.

"You, now leave me alone." I try to get back to my meal, but the two siblings wouldn't shut up.

"Did Big Bad Inu-Yasha have a nightmare?" the Higurashi girl asked in a baby-voice. "Does Big Bad Inu-Yasha need a hug?"

I was tempted to fling one of my clumps of scrambled eggs into her face, but didn't on account of Mrs. Higurashi. I mustered my best glare (which is usually reserved for Koga) and then said in a low, growling voice, "Shut up. Just leave me alone -is that too much to ask? Is it too difficult for your tiny brain to understand the concept of leaving me be? Is it, clarinet girl?"

The Higurashi glared right back at me, a small smile forming on her face. "Why should I leave you alone when I have so much ammo against you?"

"Children," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh behind me, "please don't fight. You need to eat and then get ready for school. Now go on, I don't want another word out of you."

We both lowered our heads and began to eat in accordance with Mrs. Higurashi. However, we both watched the other with a kind of glare during the duration of the now-quiet meal.

Oh yes. This was war.

………………………….

Ahh… That took a while to write. I'm happy that those of you reading this have not given up on me quite yet! Thank you!

Ja


	6. News

Now I think that all of the kinks are out. I rewrote it, so the whole weirdness with Takegawa should be out now.

Disclaimer: same as last chapters.

****

Into the Fray

Chapter 6

News

The ride to school was as terrifying as the night before. We almost hit two busses, a parked car, three kids and a dog. However, I was rather surprised that the two Higurashi children could take the drama so well -perhaps their nerves had been so worn down by their mother's driving, that they found this to be normal. Whether or not this was the case, I was still surprised by the fact that Mrs. Higurashi was pulling moves that even I thought to be pure suicidal.

The school day went by rather dully: in English I made fun of Bekki, I beat the crap out of a candy machine that gypped me out of a dollar, and I skipped until lunch and my math class. (I had a dire need to poke fun at my math teacher, so I went. He's bald, fat and is in the middle of a mid-life crisis, so I feel that it is my job to make it worse.)

Mr. Jorah, the fat bald man standing in front of me trying to teach a bunch of ADD-ridden upperclassmen math, turned to the dry-erase board and began writing an equation while droning on about graphs. "Now," he said in his timid, frail voice, "if we look at this particular equation, then we can figure out the kind of problems with imaginary numbers for answers…"

I raised my hand and he pointed at me, signaling to me that it was all right for me to ask my question. "Mr. Jorah," I began in a professional tone, "these equations… you're basing your whole life on them?"

Mr. Jorah looked at me anxiously. "Wh-what?"

I folded my hands on my desk. "These equations you're trying to teach us… What are they, really? These cold numbers… what do they do for you? Do they comfort you when you're lonely? Do they tell you 'welcome home' after a long day of work? How can you stand to settle your life on such cruel things?"

Mr. Jorah's hands started to shake. "Sh-shirosenshi-kun, please, d-d-do you have a q-question on the equations?"

I nodded. "Yes. Mr. Jorah, how old are you?"

The math teacher blinked and said, "F-forty-seven… but what does that have to do with-"

I tsked and shook my head. "A forty-seven year old man who tries so desperately to shape his life from the cold stone of math… Pity, really. You know, you are almost fifty -a half a century years old. What woman would want you now? How could you start to make a living now that you've already been through your prime and are dwindling down into the retirement age? If you have a child right at this moment, by the time he's our age, you'll be sixty-four. Sixty-four, Mr. Jorah! You'll be sucking the life out of your retirement funds by then, considering you already have one. Do you have a retirement plan, Mr. Jorah?"

Said teacher was now shaking so violently, I thought he was having some sort of seizure. He fell to his knees and began to bawl, crying about how he could never have a life. He could never rear a family like he'd always wanted to. He would never have a beautiful wife, no children, nothing but his crap apartment in a crowded city. I leaned back in my chair and sighed -that felt good. My work was now done.

Miroku, who had been sitting behind me, leaned up to my ear and said, "You know Inu-Yasha, that was just cruel. But funny as hell. What made you do that to him, though?"

I looked back at him and smiled. "I didn't want any math homework."

……………………

"You did WHAT to the math teacher?" the Higurashi girl exclaimed in Chemistry -a class I wasn't even aware that we had together. Probably because I was usually hanging around a manga store or practicing at this time of day. The reason I came today was that we were doing a lab with dangerous chemicals. Naturally because of the testosterone flowing through my veins, I had to have the chance of playing around with things that could kill me or disfigure me, etc. I looked up at her and nodded.

"It was pretty funny, too. After crying for half and hour on the floor, one of the teachers next door heard the noise and told him to shut up and get on with his class. She called him a pansy and a failure at life. It was great."

The Higurashi girl shook her head as she poured a tiny bit of hydrochloric acid into a test tube via eyedrop. "I don't see how you haven't been expelled yet. Or how you're passing all of your classes. With flying colors, especially."

I shrugged. "Miroku or Sango always gives me the work I missed, and notes if I need them. Besides, you're making playing hooky and reminding teachers of where they stand in life like they're bad. Have you no sense of humor?"

She gave me a glare through her oversized goggles -which were bordering on novelty. "Apparently not. Now put the water under the test tube -I don't want to get any acid anywhere."

I complied and scanned the science lab for Miroku, who was supposed to be coming with some lead shavings. I spotted him not too far away, flirting with some prep girl. I shook my head and sighed at his weak mind.

Then, the PA system came on, surprising most of us. "Attention students," the woman said, "All band students are being called into the band hall after school for a meeting. Repeat: all band students are being called into the band hall after school for a meeting."

The Higurashi girl stared up at the speaker for a moment, and then looked at me. "What's the meeting for, I wonder?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Takegawa's probably wanting to regale us of all his stories about Las Vegas. He does that sometimes -when they're fresh in his mind."

The Higurashi girl looked shocked. "Las Vegas? I thought he was sick!"

I snorted. "Gullible woodwind. Takegawa's incapable of getting sick. He goes on his little ventures to Las Vegas with the other directors when he has a little spending money, and gets back after four or five days. He just tells the office he's sick in order to not cause a disruption among the staff members."

She looked simply astounded. "Our band director… is a gambler?"

I nodded slowly. Why was this so hard for her to grasp? "Yes. Now pour the acid into the water. I want to see if it blows up."

………………………..

After school, all of the band people shuffled into the band hall as they were told. I myself took my place with Miroku, Domoru and Sango near the front. Takegawa, in all his pudgy, near-bald glory, sat upon a chair on the podium. He was waiting for us to all settle down so he could talk. I smirked when I saw his leg bouncing up and down a mile a minute. He never could sit still.

"Is everyone here?" he asked in a bored tone. When the majority of the band replied with a monotonous "yes", he continued. "All right. I would have gotten you here after practice when I got back, but I forgot. I brought you all here to give you some news about things. First of all, I hope none of you put the subs through too much hell." He then gave a not-so-discreet look at me, to which I smiled. He turned his gaze back to the bulk of the band.

"Secondly, and the main cause, is that I wish to talk about a trip that we're going to be taking. A few actually. This is not the only experimental school, as most of you know. There are four others, one in Osaka, two in Kyoto, and finally, another right here in Tokyo. Because of this, the Board of Education and Fine Arts has decided to put a little competition between the five of us. This competition will be held in two weeks and in Kyoto."

All of us looked to each other in surprise. We had figured we were only the half-time show for the football drunkards and to give the cheerleaders a break. I smiled to myself. I had read that American bands did this as well -have marching competitions. I didn't think we would get to participate in one as well!

Takegawa pounded a nearby stick on his stand, which shut everyone up pretty quickly. "Two weeks and we have our first competition. This means we'll have to work hard in order to not embarrass ourselves in front of half of Japan. We'll have to buck down and practice more. And also, there's another trip scheduled for a month from now. Since America found out that we have bands over here, they've decided that a little global competition would be fun. Their finest against the five of us. That includes the bands we've been studying -the Colony, L.D. Bell, Westfield, Winston Churchill -all of them. They're titans in marching band. And I'll be damned before I let them embarrass us."

A flute girl raised her hand. "Um… so where will this competition be taking place?"

Takegawa gave her a look and then replied, "San Antonio, Texas. We'll be performing in the Alamodome. I really don't mind, though. I hear they have a Sea World there." He leaned back further in his chair. "Now, because we'll have to be flying, this trip will cost quite a bit. I'll be sending out bill to each of your families. You also need to have a room list consisting of four people since you'll be staying in a hotel room. Get them done before next week. You're dismissed."

Miroku smiled. "Great! I didn't think we'd be going to a marching festival this soon!" he proclaimed. "I can't wait to whoop on all of those American bands! Oh, this'll be great!"

Sango fingered her little black purse. "Yes… I'm sure it will. Though I don't think we have very much reason to be so cocky, Miroku. These Americans have been doing this far longer than we have. We're probably getting ourselves into a setup for failure."

Miroku waved that idea away with his hand. "Sango, you're much too pessimistic. Even though a mouse lives in a house for many years dodging cats doesn't mean he still can't be caught. Even if we do poorly, we'll at least get to go to Sea World and Six Flags. That's good, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hardly think you'll be looking forward to that, Miroku. The chance to see pretty girls walking around in their slutty clothes… That's the show you want to see."

Miroku nodded. "Oh yes…"

"Shirosenshi!" I heard. I turned to see Takegawa standing at his door, looking at me. "I need to see you for a moment."

……………………..

"Yes sir?" I asked as I shut the black door to his office. He was sitting in his chair, facing his computer to his right. He turned to me and gave me a bill, which had my balance on it. The number for my balance was $2479. My heart stuttered.

"Will you be able to pay?" he asked in a serious tone. "You know I would be more than happy to help."

I grimaced. How embarrassing. "No…It's all right."

He cocked his head. "I heard from your landowner that you had moved out. He said it quite gleefully, actually. Where are you staying? You have a home, right? You're not out in the streets…"

I laughed nervously and shook my head. "God, no. I'm… staying with the Higurashi family. They took me in."

Takegawa's eyebrow inclined. "The Higurashi's? You mean… Kagome… Higurashi? You're staying with her family?"

My eyes wandered the room. "Yes…" I replied in an unsure manner.

Both of his eyebrows went up, and I suddenly knew what he was thinking. "No!" I shouted as I felt my face turn red, "It's not like that! I don't like her like that! Hell, I don't even like her at all!"

The eyebrows remained up, and he started laughing. "Uh-huh. Sure you don't."

By this time, I knew my face was beet red. I tried to scrape up some kind of comeback, but looking at Takegawa's laughing eyes and face, I couldn't. All the sound that came out of my mouth was a few mangled, incomplete words and sentences. Takegawa laughed again at my miserable attempt at a barb and then said, "All right, lover-boy. You can go ahead and go, and take your bill to Mrs. Higurashi. Good day."

I snatched my bill and then stormed out of his office. How dare he even think that I could be attracted to a girl like Kagome. Bleh! Talk about a nag fest. _And she has no sense of humor! _I told myself. No, she wasn't my type.

Thank God for that.

……………………………..

Woo! ANOTHER chapter! Wow, this is simply amazing! I think I may be getting into a roll! Woo!

Ja!


	7. Hello Again

Yay! Air conditioning went out! I'm sweating like I do in marching band practice! Yay…

Well, I am currently very tired and sore from the bad sleep on the couch I had last night. And, since the AC still isn't working, you can add bitchy and hot to the list. Woo. And, Fred, my big plecko (and second fish) died yesterday (6/19/05). I miss him.

Oh, and to the person who reviewed about Takegawa -I know. I noticed it when I read them together and I nearly slapped myself. Oh well.

Discalimer: see last chapter.

****

Into the Fray

Chapter 7

Hello Again

I looked about me in discomfort. I had been put in the closet again. I had been bad. The clothes that I knew that were in there with me looked like giants of cloth -huge and scary. They looked like the goons Stepmother liked to keep around her.

I shifted on my hard wooden chair and tried to think of something to do. Stepmother was worried about the Karsons -she was trying to impress them or something- and she didn't want me to show up in the middle of their meeting. Not like I would in the first place, but she said she liked to take precautions. I sighed and tried to undo the door latch from inside, but I already knew it was useless. The lock wouldn't come undone that easily.

Suddenly, I heard the door unlock and there stood Stepmother, looking grim and foul as always. She half-shoved a plate of food into my hands and said, "There. There's your dinner. Now don't you make a sound in here." As she was closing the door, I asked her a question that had been bothering me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" my tiny little voice asked. She stopped for a moment and stared at me for a while. Then, her face contorted into one of mixed hatred and pleasure.

"Because you're the bastard son of my husband's affair. Why wouldn't I hate you? You're ugly, you're despicable, and you'll be just like that whore of a mother you used to have. I'm surprised I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

Now that my suspicions were confirmed, my eyes began to water and my throat began to close. "Why didn't you?" I heard myself ask.

"Why?" She paused and thought for a moment. "Because then I would have a scandal on my hands. And scandals aren't what win money. Now shut up and eat. I don't want to hear a sound from you."

…………………

I woke up face down on my futon. With the memory still echoing in my mind, a thought went through my brain. _Today could really suck…_

However, I shook it off. It had been one week since I started staying with the Higurashi's. Mrs. Higurashi still thought I was much too skinny to be healthy, Grandpa Higurashi still gave me glares when he thought I wasn't looking, Sota had made me his personal hero, and I still refused to call Kagome by her name. Why, I don't really know. "Higurashi girl" just had a nice ring to it.

I sighed and pushed myself up. Today was Sunday, meaning no school (thank God) and rehearsal. It started at four and ended at six, so it was a rehearsal I could stand. The Kyoto competition was on Saturday, so Takegawa wanted us to be as good as we could get. I looked at the digital clock sitting on Sota's nightstand, telling me it was 9:00. Debating on whether or not to get up, Kagome burst into the room, screaming.

"Sota, if you've hurt my clarinet, I will beat you senseless with the remains!" she cried. I heard Sota begin to giggle downstairs, which pissed her off all the more. She looked at me and then snarled.

"Well?" she spat. "Have you seen it?"

I blinked sleepily and replied, "Perhaps you lost it in that huge mouth of yours?"

She groaned and then kicked me in the stomach, to which I tripped her in retaliation. She landed on her butt with a thud, and then reached for one of Sota's transformer toys. I glared at her as she aimed her ammo at me.

"Oh no you don't!" I warned. She nodded, and then threw it at me, hitting my in the shoulder. "Bitch!" I cried, and then lunged at her. We were wrestling around on the floor when Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room.

"Children!" she cried, which brought our match to a screeching halt. I was on the ground and on my back, hands gripped onto each of Kagome's wrists and feet planted on her stomach -I was about to toss her. We both looked up to the mother, who had a scowl on her face.

"Kagome, I found your clarinet. It was in the laundry. Inu-Yasha, I don't want to hear that foul language. Kagome, when you find your brother downstairs, I will not allow you to dismember him like you promised a few minutes ago. Understood?"

"Just one arm?" the Higurashi girl pleaded.

The elder Higurashi glared. "No. Now come down for breakfast. It's getting cold."

………………..

Breakfast went by without much quarreling… except for the fact that everyone was glaring at one another. I was glaring at the Higurashi girl, Mrs. Higurashi was glaring at Sota, Sota was glaring at Kagome, and Kagome and her grandfather at me. I didn't pay attention to either of them and quietly ate my breakfast. It was then the phone rang.

Mrs. Higurashi got up from her seat and took the receiver in her hands, but not before giving the whole table a "you-better-be-quiet" glare. She answered the phone with a pleasant, "Higurashi house, Mrs. Higurashi speaking. May I help you?"

There was a pause. Mrs. Higurashi's face contorted into one of confusion, and she held it out to me. "It's for you. I don't recognize the voice."

I gingerly picked it from her and went into Sota's and my room and shut the door. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay," a smooth, familiar, masculine voice answered from the other line. "Unfortunately, you better pack your bags. She's coming to get you. Thought I'd just tell you in advance."

Many flags with question marks on them flew up in my head. What the hell was the guy talking about? "Who are you?" I ask. "What the hell are you talking about?"

However, to my disdain, I heard silence and a faint clicking sound. He had hung up.

I took the receiver from my ear and stared at it in utter befuddlement. Who was that guy? What was he talking about? Who was coming to get me? As I went back downstairs, Sota flew up to me and began to bombard me with questions.

"Who was it? Was it your director? Your secret girlfriend? Santa? Who was it? Whowasitwhowasitwhowasit?" I lightly slapped him upside the head to get him to shut up.

"I don't know," I replied softly as I hung the phone back up in its cradle. It was a little unnerving, to tell the truth. However, I didn't get much time to contemplate it since Sota began to dance around me singing, "Inu-Yasha has a girlfriend! Inu-Yasha has a girlfriend!"

"Or boyfriend…" the Higurashi girl muttered under her breath. At my red face, she looked up to me calmly. "Well? Is he cute at least? Or did you get a brown bag special?"

I put on my big, fake smile and began to laugh. "Oh, oh that was so funny! Did you make that up all by yourself? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" The Higurashi girl snarled back, since she didn't have anymore ammo. I flipped her off when Mrs. Higurashi wasn't looking.

The morning went by quickly, and all too soon, it was time for rehearsal. We had already learned most of our show and were going to learn the rest of the closer today. The Higurashi girl, Mrs. Higurashi and myself piled into the car and set out for the school, much to the dismay of Grandpa Higurashi, who saw a black cat and didn't want anyone to leave the house. However, I doubted Takegawa would let the Higurashi girl and I skip practice because we saw a black cat. On the way to the school, I tried to contain my screams, but when we almost hit an old lady, I couldn't help but give a little screech.

The Higurashi girl and I, somehow walking away from another near escape with death, silently made our way to the band hall. She had her clarinet case in tow, and I was empty-handed. About midway, she bumped me with her case.

"So who was on the phone -really?" she asked in a somber tone. I looked at her with curiosity -she was serious. I shrugged and returned my gaze back to the concrete.

"I don't know," I said without much enthusiasm. "The voice was familiar, but I can't put my finger on who's it was."

"What did they have to say?" she asked. I gave a sideways glance at her, and she had a slight smile on her face. She was really curious as to who called me.

I didn't feel very comfortable with telling her, however. I didn't care if her family took me in -that information was personal. Besides, I didn't really understand him myself. I shrugged. "Nothing of importance."

Her neck craned back from me, and her blue eyes narrowed. "You know your eyes move a lot when you're lying?"

That shocked me. I turned to her, astonished. "What was that?"

She turned back to the front. "Nothing," she replied smugly while speeding up a bit to get ahead of me. I felt my face flush. How did she know that after only a week or so after meeting me? _Am I really that obvious?_

I shook the thought out of my mind and caught up to her, where she was opening the door to the band hall. Not very many people were there, seeing as how it was half an hour before practice, but I had to be there in order to set the pit up outside. I left the Higurashi girl in the band hall as I crossed said room and walked out of two sets of double doors, which led into a hallway. I turned to my right and walked until I came to another room on the left, which was the drum room -where all percussion instruments were stored. Domoru, Yoshi and a couple of others were already inside, getting equipment ready for the move.

I walked in and Yoshi was on me in a second. She put both of her hands on my shoulders and pressed me to the wall, then bored into me with her big, scary pale gray eyes.

I was scared out of my mind. "Y-Yoshi, what…"

Her glare narrowed. "Where are my mallets?" she asked calmly. Domoru chuckled from the drum shelves, where the marching drums were placed. He was busy polishing his snare.

"Don't make any sudden moves, Inu-Ya-h-sa. She might eat you."

"Or take your soul," another snare drummer, Matt, said. Matt was short, had blonde, short-cropped hair and bright blue eyes. (Needless to say, he wasn't Japanese.) He was fixing his carrier as he looked up at me with humor in his eyes. "Just don't say you know where the Blue Baby is."

"Inu-Yasha, where are my mallets?" Yoshi repeated. Her grip was getting tighter on my shoulders.

"I don't know!" I pleaded. "Now let go of me!"

Her eyes narrowed, and, to my shoulders' relief, she let go. "Very well." She blinked slowly, turned, and returned to her marimba. I sighed in relief and made my way to the drum shelf and retrieved my snare.

Practice wasn't one of remembrance -a very plain, stock rehearsal. Like always, it was hot, humid, and boring. We learned the rest of our show (music containing a piece from a CD named "Interstellar Suite", and three pieces from one of my favorite PS2 games, Kingdom Hearts) and actually performed our first run-through. It wasn't too spectacular, though. Miroku "tripped" again and ran into a colorguard girl's boobs, Yoshi got mad at a flute for missing her part (Yoshi had to listen to it in order to play her own part) so she threw a mallet at the flute player, and I screwed up the last ten sets of the show. Nevertheless, no one was killed.

Takegawa dismissed us wearily, as tired as the rest of us. He was the one who had to restrain the colorguard girl from trying to kill Miroku. I was walking by said director when he called my name. "Shirosenshi?"

I turned, and found him sitting on a curb, looking exhausted. He looked up at me through his black sunglasses, and then surveyed the now empty parking lot. He sighed heavily and asked carefully, "So how are you doing?"

I was puzzled. _What…?_ "I'm… fine, sir. Why?"

He looked up at me. It was his turn to be confused. "You… Are you all right? About… about the move…?"

I blinked. Had the mighty Takegawa finally gotten a fever or something? "I've told you, I'm fine with the Higurashi's. The girl is a bit annoying, but I have a roof over my head. Beggars can't be choosers." I chuckled, but it didn't seem to stir any mirth in the director before me.

He shook his head solemnly. "No, your move to-"

Mrs. Higurashi's horn interrupted him, and I turned to see her and her daughter in the SUV from Hell behind me, waiting. The girl rolled down her window. "Come on, Inu-Yasha!" she called. "That X-play special's about to come on!"

A smile grew on my face. I had wanted to watch this one for about three days now. "Sweet! Be right there!" I bowed to my panting director and said, "See ya, Takegawa-san!" Taking my snare off and placing it beside me in the SUV, I buckled my seatbelt and braced myself for the ride.

It troubled me, though. Why did Takegawa ask me? He already knew about the move the Higurashi's. And made fun of me for it. I doubted he was really that concerned -what the people being the Higurashi's. They had a respectable reputation in Osaka, so he shouldn't have been that worried. I could see, that behind those dark sunglasses, he was really concerned. But about what?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we were already back at the shrine. I decided to leave my snare in the SUV -I didn't feel like hauling it around. When I got out, I noticed a strange, blue Lexus beside the road, parked in front of the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi noticed it as well. "I guess we have company."

I assumed one of Sota's friends had come over -he liked to show me off as his newly attained big brother- so I dismissed the car. The Higurashi girl came to my side and said, "Man, I really thought that colorguard girl was gonna impale Miroku with her saber -did you see her face?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But she's a prep, so she should be used to that by now."

She laughed as well. "Wonder how many kids she's had so far?"

The conversation went on as we went up the steps. However, when I opened the door, I stopped in mid sentence while talking about preps. The person in front of me stilled my lips, paralyzed me. My face paled. My hand shook as it still lay on the doorknob. I felt my heart begin to quicken and pound. This couldn't be happening… _How could she…_

I saw the Higurashi girl look at me out of the corner of my eye. She turned to the person I was staring at, who was having a seemingly pleasant conversation with the eldest Higurashi. She wore a black, laced evening gown with those god-awful black shoes she always wore. Her once glamorous black hair was tied back in a neat bun. She wore black gloves and her face had more wrinkles than the last time I saw it. With my entrance, she turned to me and smiled that wicked, grim smile that still haunted my dreams.

Stepmother stood up and strode with her usual pride to me. "Hello again, Inu-Yasha."

…………………..

And that's where I end it. Sorry if the writing sucks. You get the gist of the story.

Ja.


	8. Like Packaged Mail

Thank you for the compliments in your reviews::feels uber happy: Yayness! I know that there aren't very many fics with this premise that are well written, much less consistent, but I'm glad you consider mine to be one of those few! Yay…

My truck is now fixed! My Jimmy is working wonderfully! I'm so happy -I can get around on my own now. You have one happy authoress right now!

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 8

Like Packaged Mail

"Hello again, Inu-Yasha," Stepmother said with her fake smile. She held her arms out wide, as if wanting to hug me. I didn't move from my spot, partially because I was still in shock, and partially because I was disgusted beyond reason.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The woman that screwed me over so royally was standing in the one place I thought she wouldn't be able to reach me ever again. I knew she saw the fear in my eyes, and in turn, it made her laugh inside. I retreated ever so slightly when she came towards me, and this made her foul smile wider.

"Inu-Yasha, is this any way to treat your Stepmother?" she asked pleasantly, to which my eyes narrowed. I felt something akin to a growl rumble in my chest, and I balled my fists.

"Why the hell are you here!" I shouted, which made the three Higurashis in the room jump. "Get out! GET OUT! GO AWAY!"

Stepmother's arms went back down and her fake smile turned back into that awful frown. She leaned in closer to me, so close that I could smell the foul perfume she always wore. "Quiet," she demanded in a harsh whisper, "Don't you be so disrespectful to me, brat." From behind me, Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on my shoulder and made her way to the doorway and in front of me. She was confused as well.

"May… we help you, Miss?" she asked. Stepmother leaned back and diverted her cold gaze to Mrs. Higurashi, which changed back into a warm, pleasant one.

"Yes, I have come to pick up my stepson." At this, I almost had a heart attack. The Higurashi girl beside me gasped and looked at me, worry in her face. I didn't really care about her at the moment. I was still trying to digest what Stepmother just said. "He ran away from me a few years ago, when he was thirteen and living with me in Chicago," Stepmother continued. "We searched everywhere for him, but we couldn't find him. I thought he was dead…" She took a little pause for effect and then continued. "But recently, I discovered something on the Internet and learned that he had somehow gotten here, back to Tokyo. I have come to fetch him. I've already informed his teachers about it and he is being transferred back to his old school in the States." I shuddered at that. The only other place I truly hated besides the mansion was my old school.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to me, her face holding an emotion I couldn't describe. "Is… Is this true?"

I snarled past her to my Stepmother. "Partially," I spat. "I didn't run away -you kicked me out, you heinous bitch. You knew I came back to Tokyo. Why are you here now? Your precious fame, money and mansion are safe -there's no reason for you to be here! Go back to Chicago and leave me alone!"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows went up and Stepmother's threatening scowl grew. Mrs. Higurashi's gaze then went from me back to Stepmother, who's face had already changed to one of parental weariness. Said bitch sighed. "Teenagers these days," she muttered heavily. "Always stretching the truth."

Mrs. Higurashi looked lost and confused. "I think I need to sit down…" she muttered wearily. She put her hand to her forehead and made her way to the couch, and plopped heavily upon it. Stepmother turned to me, her fake smile back on and said pleasantly, "Go and pack your things. I'm taking you back with me to Chicago in the morning."

I was about to lunge and attack her, but I felt a heavy, strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the latest model of her personal goon staring down at me fiercely -huge, stocky stature, black hair, brown eyes. I knew then that if I even tried to lay a finger on Stepmother, I'd die by the hands of the giant standing behind me. Literally.

From all of the surprises, I felt my head start to swim. I leaned against the doorway for support since I didn't seem to be able to do it myself. I heard my breathing come out short and quick and I felt my pulse pound painfully in my temples. Stepmother then brushed past me, out the doorway. "See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily as she got back into her blue Lexus. The Higurashi girl shut the door and then looked at me.

"That… really was your stepmother?" she asked, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't do anything. I felt like I was about to pass out. The pressure in my head was getting to be too much.

"I…" I heard myself say weakly, "I… need to go upstairs…" With that, my legs pumped and I flew up the flight of stairs and into Sota's and my room. I collapsed on my futon face down, seriously about to cry in frustration. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? Why! She didn't have any use for me anymore -what did she want now?

As my mind was furiously trying to come up with reasons for her awful return, I heard the door open and close gingerly. "Inu-Yasha?" I heard the Higurashi girl ask carefully. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and looked at her. I knew my eyes were teary and my face was red, but at that moment, I really didn't care. "No, I'm not okay!" I nearly shouted. "That bitch comes back and wants to ship me back to Chicago like some fucking packaged mail! I hate her! I HATE HER! I thought I'd go insane the whole time I was living with her!" I leaned back to the wall and let my shoulders go limp. I drew my legs to my chest and I curled up in a ball, much like I used to do when she would lock me up in her closets.

I let my head fall back down into the small space between my knees. "I can't go back…" I muttered into my jeans. "I can't…" I heard the girl's soft footsteps come closer and then stop. She then sat down beside me, to my right. I felt her hand on my back.

"Why not…?" she asked softly. "What… did she do to you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell her that. For one thing, there were too many things to list. And, if I did, then that would just remind me of what I had in store for me when I got back. All of the mind games, the goons… maybe she would try to abandon me in the ghetto again. I shook my head again. I felt the girl's hand beginning to move on my back. She was rubbing it -probably trying to calm me down.

"Inu-Yasha, it's going to be okay," she said reassuringly. _Yeah, when Hell freezes over_, I told myself sarcastically. "I mean…" she continued, "She can't really be THAT bad."

I lifted my face and looked at her incredulously. How could she be so naïve? "Oh, yes it can, girl," I replied bitterly. "You didn't live with her. You'd be surprised at how well she screwed me over. All my problems are thanks to her. She hates me. She hates me with a passion. She never really got over the affair her husband had with her sister, and I am the product of that affair. She'll never show anything close to friendliness to me." I looked back down to the floor to let that bit of information sink into the Higurashi girl's head.

"…So…" she began, "…after your parents died, she took you in?" I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye, a smile formed on her face. "Then that means she cares about you, right?" I looked at her, wondering how she could have made such an insane conclusion. "I mean, she didn't put you up for adoption, so that must mean something."

I scoffed. "No, the only reason she took me in was because it was the ethical thing to do, and if she didn't, then there would be a scandal on her hands. She would've killed me, but she said there was never the right time for the perfect crime. So, she kept me locked up in my room most of the time. And when I turned thirteen, she booted me out and I found my way back here." I turned back to the floor. "What confuses me is why she wants me back after four years."

The girl frowned. "I doubt that she really hates you that much… I mean, no one's that heartless."

I turned to her, my fury getting the better of me. I slapped her upside the head and shouted, "Well, you know what? She is. The only thing she cares about is her bloody money, her bloody goons, her bloody mansion, and those damn people that come over that she tries to impress every other Saturday. She would lock me in that dark closet for hours, forget I was there, and then have her maids come and clean me up after a few days." The girl's expression turned from shocked to appalled. Maybe now she realized what kind of woman I had to go back to.

"I…" she began slowly, "I'm so sorry…"

My eyes narrowed. "Well, don't be. Your damn pity won't help anything." After what seemed a long, tense moment, I sighed, and then got up off of the futon. There was no stopping this. I had might as well begin packing now. "Now, unless you want to help me pack, get out."

I heard her get up off the futon. I then felt her hand on my shoulder again. "Inu-Yasha, why don't you just get out now, and run away?"

I turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Run away!" she replied, hope shining in her eyes. "If you're not here, then they can't take you away!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Hopeless. It would only delay the inevitable. Besides, her goons are the human equivalents to bloodhounds. I wouldn't be lost for long."

The girl shook her head. "Only until your eighteenth birthday. Then, you'll be an adult, not a minor."

I sighed and continued picking up my stuff. "Look, if I pulled that, then I would have to be out there in the streets for seven months. I would be living out there with the hobos, eating old, half-eaten McDonalds burgers and sleeping by a fiery trash can in order to keep warm. And as appealing as that is, Stepmother would find me anyway." I threw a dirty T-shirt into one of my suitcases. Not that it mattered. Stepmother would find a way to lose it at the airport anyhow.

The Higurashi girl shook her head, utterly frustrated. "But… You can't go! You have commitments to the band! We have two shows this month! You need to be here!"

I looked at her, slightly befuddled as to why she wanted me to stay so badly. And, to be perfectly frank, it was starting to piss me off. "Girl, you have to understand this one, little crucial detail. SHE. DOESN'T. CARE."

For a moment, the two of us were silent. She was staring down at the carpeted floor, and I was waiting for her to say something. She sighed and then went over to her brother's desk and scribbled something down. "If you're in any kind of trouble, I want you to call us, okay?" she asked. I took the paper, folded it, and put it into my poket. I was about to return to picking my stuff up when she grabbed me by the shoulders again and forced me to look at her.

"You understand? If you're in trouble, then call us. If that bitch even tries to hurt you, call us and we'll be right there. Do you understand?" She stared at me for a moment, looking desperate and concerned. I didn't really know what to make of it.

"All right," I replied wearily. "I'll call you if I'm in trouble, okay?" Though that seemed to settle her down, I knew deep down that Stepmother wouldn't even let me near the phone. And even if I did somehow manage to get a hold of the Higurashi's in the event I was in trouble, I would probably be dead by the time they got there. She let her hands fall from my shoulders and she smiled brightly.

"Good," she said happily. "Now, let's get you packed."

…………………

The night went slowly. The Higurashi family and I had our last supper together, and in light of that, Mrs. Higurashi cooked a feast for us all. It took me a while to be able to put it all away. However, despite the fact that I was leaving in the morning, Grandpa Higurashi still glared at me through the whole thing. After supper, we watched a movie, which happened to be "The Ring" -which scared the shit out of the girl and Sota. Personally, it made me laugh.

Though I was tired, I couldn't sleep that night. I lay on my futon, face down, and let my mind ponder on what awaited me at Chicago. I knew that the moment I got into that Lexus, I would get my ass beaten for something, and whether I was really responsible for it or not would be irrelevant. And what was worse -I couldn't do a single thing to stop it. I sighed into my arms and closed my eyes. I had might as well store my memories of Tokyo away until I turned eighteen, or else I would become the scared little kid that got locked in the closet again. _Stepmother would just love that._

I don't know when she walked in, but it was late at night. At least midnight. I heard the door creep open, and then soft footsteps coming near me. I lifted my head to see the silhouette of the Higurashi girl. I blinked and then whispered, "What are you doing in here?"

She smiled and sat down on my pillow. "I couldn't but help think about those goons you told me about," she whispered back, "and so, I wanted you to have these little things that I've been keeping in my purse in case of an emergency."

She began to get things out of her pajama bottoms and I said dully, "I won't need tampons…"

She smacked me upside the head gently, and then held out her possessions. I saw a switchblade, a Swiss army knife, mace, and… I looked closely at the tiny test tube in her hand. It was about the length and width of my middle finger and held a clear liquid in it. The tube itself was wrapped in clear plastic, and corked. There wasn't anything for identification. "What's this?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Be very careful with that. I swiped some hydrochloric acid from the lab we did in Chemistry yesterday." I looked at her incredulously. She stole lab supplies? Much less -ACID?

"How in Hell did you get this home?" I asked in a harsh whisper. She giggled softly.

"I have my ways," she replied enigmatically. "Now, that glass is pretty tough, but keep it in a place you know it won't get broken." I looked at my newfound weapons with a bit of courage -they may come in handy. I put the blades and mace in my back pocket and the acid in a high, out of reach poket in my backpack. I always transported breakable things in there. None of them ever broke.

I looked at her smiling face. "Why are you giving these to me now?" I asked.

Her smile grew bigger. "Mom doesn't know I have any of that stuff. She'd freak if she saw them. Besides, I wouldn't want those goons of your stepmother's to know what weapons you have. You can have the element of surprise with those. Especially the acid. You can do a lot of damage with that."

I laughed with little mirth. "No shit."

She got up and then began to leave. "Goodnight," she whispered.

I gave her receding back a half-smile. "G'night," was my reply.

With a little bit of hope now in my soul, I lay down on my futon and slept.

……………………….

Yay… I'm burned… The tops of my feet are burned… I can't walk right -they hurt so badly! Gah…

Sorry about the wait. I actually had this chapter all fixed up and ready to go (along with ch. 9) but I couldn't find time to be able to update and when I did, I forgot my disk at home. Oops.

Ja!


	9. Chicago

Thank you for all of your reviews! Woo! They make me happy!

Just so you know, it's September in this story. I think it might be snowing in Chicago in September… I don't know -I've never lived there. Please bear with me.

**__**

Into the Fray

Chapter 9

Chicago

The next morning came too soon. At 7:34, I heard a knock sound from downstairs. I had been looking out my window with my luggage in my arms, but upon hearing the impatient knock, I sighed and got up. Sota was already at school and the girl was downstairs, helping with luggage. I made my way downstairs and saw Stepmother in a lacy blue dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows. I looked down to her feet and didn't know whether to laugh or puke. She had the same horrible black shoes on.

She saw me and her fake smile was put in place. "Inu-Yasha, you're up! I was thinking that Gon and Edo were going to have to wake you up." I grimaced inwardly at the thought. I would be coming down with missing limbs if that happened.

Mrs. Higurashi was running about, looking panicked. She saw me and ran to me, giving me a giant bear hug once she reached me. "You be good now," she whispered in my ear. She broke the hug and looked at me, tears in her eyes. "You've been like a son to me these last few days. Please, keep in touch with us. I would love to hear about Chicago." She looked at the living room, where my furniture still lay. "Are you sure you want to leave your furniture?"

I put my own fake smile on and nodded. "Yes, if that isn't a problem. I'll try to call you about Chicago, but I'll be busy for a while, what with getting used to everything -so it might take a little time for me to call." I bowed to her, and said, "Thank you for letting me stay for as long as I did. I really appreciate it."

When I erected from my bow, she gave me another hug. "We're going to miss you. Aren't we, Dad?" She turned to Grandpa Higurashi, who was looking even fouler than Stepmother, if that was possible.

"Meh," he replied and then left the room. I almost laughed at it, but then the girl came to my side, and surprisingly enough, gave me a hug too.

"You have everything?" she asked softly. The knives, mace and acid came to my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," I replied. "I've got everything." She broke the hug and then smiled brightly at me. Edo, the larger goon, put his hand on my back and pushed me lightly towards the door. I obliged and walked out of the shrine, trying to keep the thought of that that moment was the last time I made my way down those stairs out of my head. I saw a few other suitcases in the open trunk of the Lexus and was honestly surprised that I wasn't going to be put into it. I placed my suitcase gingerly in the trunk and kept my backpack (which included the acid, mace, knives, my CD player, CD's, and batteries) with me. I looked back up to the entrance of the shrine to see mother and daughter waving to me.

"Don't forget about us!" they called. I waved back to them, got in the back seat of the car and prepared myself for Hell.

………………..

I was correct about Stepmother. The moment we were in the car, she turned to me, that same growling sneer on her face. "I don't want a single sound out of you, do you hear me, filth?" she demanded in her grating voice. "Not one. I haven't had to listen to your stupid voice for four years and I don't want that to stop."

I actually wasn't daunted by her. Not yet. She just looked like an old, angry hag. I gave her my own little sneer and then asked, "Fine, but not before you answer a question I've been harboring."

She growled and then said, "Fine. What is it, little bastard?"

"Why are you doing this? You could've just let me stay here. Do you really miss me that much?"

She nearly coughed up a lung by laughing. "You wish, slimy son of a whore. Someone leaked to the authorities that you had been missing a year after I booted you out. I tried to tell them you didn't exist, but they found your social security number. So, we've been leading the police in the nation on a fake search this whole time, and then, they caught wind of you up here and found you. And since there was no way I could bribe the entire national police academy, I had to take you back in."

__

Now it makes sense…I sighed and nodded. "Fair enough."

The ride to the airport was long. Each minute that passed, my stomach turned a new flip and compressed. I became more and more uneasy. What was she going to do to me once I got back into that mansion? Her goons would probably drown me in the well outside, or beat me senseless and throw me into the river… or the lake… I felt a lump in my throat form. _Oh God, I might not even make it to the mansion…_

My rational side took over. _Stop being so morbid. She can't do anything until the media and police back off, and there's no telling how long that'll take. At least a few days. She can't touch me for that entire time. Then, during that time, I'd be able to find all of my old escape routes. I'd be able to run away and go the police…_

Then, an old memory came to my mind. I had been abandoned by the lake in a blizzard once, and a policeman found me when I almost froze to death. He took me back to the mansion, and when I thought I was finally free, she bribed him and he let her off. My shoulders sagged. I couldn't go to the police. At least not in Chicago. She owned them.

I looked out the window to my right and saw an airplane taking off nearby. I let another sigh escape my lungs. We were there, at the airport.

I shrugged my backpack, and took a piece of luggage from the trunk. Stepmother and her goons were walking off without me, so I had to go ahead and hurry to catch up. Our flight was already boarding, and suddenly, I got really nervous when the security line appeared before me. The blades… What would they do about them? And the acid? The security guards might think I was a terrorist! However, Stepmother slipped the guard a Ben Franklin while no one was looking, and he let us right through. I almost thanked her out loud.

I took my seat beside Edo and Stepmother beside Gon behind us. My backpack lay on my lap and I took my CD player out. Edo looked at me, and I returned the glance. "Yes?" I asked.

He peered into my backpack. "What CD's you got?"

…………………….

I slept most of the way to Chicago. It was non-stop (thank God) so it was kind of long. There wasn't much excitement, except for the fact that I now knew that Edo liked System of a Down and Tenacious D. It was actually kind of pleasant, since I wasn't sitting beside Stepmother herself. And Edo didn't seem to be that bad of a guy.

I fumbled around in my pockets -trying to find my pencil- when I found a piece of paper instead. I took it out and realized it was the Higurashi's home number. Knowing full well that it would probably be confiscated from me once we got back to the mansion, I memorized it, and then put it back in my pocket for safe-keeping.

About 21 hours later, (we had trouble taking off) I woke to the captain's monotonous voice come on the PA_. "We are now in Chicago Airport. The time here is 8:34 am Monday, September 30th, so please adjust your watches appropriately. Thank you for flying with Sakura Airlines, the safest planes in the sky. Have a nice day."_

I felt sick. Now that the shock had finally settled in, I was scared out of my mind. When I didn't get up immediately, Edo gently pulled my arm. I looked at him and then sighed defeatedly. I put my things back into my backpack (being very aware of the chemical in it) and got up.

We all got off safely, (Stepmother slipped the security guard another Ben) and didn't even pause as Stepmother set the grueling pace out of the airport. I barely had time to get my suitcase. Though, it worried me that she was actually bribing the guards that much. That meant her goons were packing heat. Or she was. With that in mind, I took extra caution not to piss her off too badly.

It was actually snowing when I stepped outside of the airport. The city looked as I remembered it -snowy, clouded and smoggy. I inhaled and smelled the same smell that was here the last time I was. Nostalgia almost overtook me when Gon grabbed my arm and yanked me forward and out of my reverie. Sighing, I let myself be led by the giant man to Stepmother's newest car, a black, slightly stretched limousine. I put my things in the very back and climbed in, while Edo took the steering wheel and Gon the seat in front of me. Stepmother, of course, took shotgun.

It wasn't a very long ride. The mansion was located on top of a hill overlooking the lake, which was convenient for Stepmother, since she always "dealt" with business rivals and enemies by drowning them. I knew, since she always threatened me with those words. _"You shut up or else I'll drown you like those fucking people with the Shinkens Corporation -do you understand, you bastard dog!"_ My stomach turned over at the memory.

I looked out the window to look at the city. It hadn't changed much -except now there were a lot more neon signs. The smog over the city was a little heavier, and there were more hobos with fiery trashcans. I distinctly remembered many of those hobos, since they were the main reasons I usually found my way back to the mansion. They were actually very nice and welcoming.

I felt the car stop and I looked ahead to the windshield. I saw the main gate, an iron, fifteen-foot tall black gate, with the letter M in the middle of it. (Stepmother's last name, since she went back to her maiden name, was Mensho). There was a pause, some incoherent dialouge from Edo, and then the gate opened, making an eerie groaning sound as it did. We slid past it and made our way to the driveway, which was a good half-mile from the main gate.

I looked over the front yard again and was not surprised. It hadn't changed a bit. The grass that Stepmother's servants always toiled over was covered in a light blanket of soft snow, newly fallen. There were a few red oak trees lining the fence and road, and bushes bordering the house. I couldn't see them, but I knew there were about twenty trained German Shepherds roaming the grounds, searching for an intruder. But not at the moment, since they were always called back into the kennel whenever a car drove up.

After a while, I could see the house. It was five stories tall, pearl white, and glamorous. If it didn't harbor so many bad memories, I would have liked it. There were white pillars in front, before the door, supporting the second floor balcony. The many windows lining the face of the house reflected the pale, dreary gray sky and falling snow. The house suddenly vanished from view when a concrete wall came before the window. I leaned back and gathered my backpack in my arms. Then, the car stopped as we arrived in the carport.

I got out, my luggage in tow, and followed Stepmother's goons through the back door and into the house. The back door was connected to the cook's kitchen, which looked something like a school cafeteria kitchen. Nothing too stunning. Just big.

When we entered the dining room, Stepmother turned around and glared at me. "Your room is still open. Go up there and don't come down until I say so." I didn't do anything to respond, except leave the room.

I went out through the side door and into the foyer, the largest room in the house, save for the ballroom on the fifth floor. It was much like a movie set -a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a gigantic, hand-woven, maroon and gold Turkish rug in the center of the floor, and the grand staircase. The foyer's color scheme was gold and maroon, so the stairs were a rich color of brown, to intermingle the two other colors. I almost ran up the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. Stepmother seemed like she was preparing for company.

My room was on the fourth floor, along with Sessho-Maru's old room (I assumed he moved out), the goon's two rooms, and three guest bedrooms. Stepmother's room was on the second floor. When I reached my old room, I heard muffled footsteps behind me. I turned to see my enigmatic stepbrother, Sessho-Maru himself, leaning on the wall.

His hair was as long as mine, but stark white and pulled back in a low, masculine ponytail. His eyes were golden from the contacts he always wore, and his clothes were formal. A nice black suit, a matching black tie, and expensive-looking black shoes. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Were you the one that called me?"

He nodded and then said, "Someone had to tell you. Mother wanted it to be a surprise -said she couldn't wait to see the look on your face." He took a look at me and then said, "You look well."

I eyed him cautiously. He never really spoke to me before. "Why are you here? Haven't you moved out by now? What are you, twenty-something?"

He gave me a stale look. "Twenty-three. I'm here because Mother wants to show me off. I'm going to inherit her business and the people visiting are future business associates, so she says." He sighed and stood straight. At full height, he was taller than me by a head. He straightened his tie and then said, "You better be off now. I think I saw their car."

I scoffed. "Don't have to tell me twice." I opened the door to my room, leaving Sessho-Maru to dine with the "business associates" and Stepmother. I looked at my room -bare, unkempt, and dusty. It seemed no one had been in here since I was booted out. I wasn't surprised though. I knew better than to expect Stepmother to keep this room clean -what, with how much she hated me, even though I hadn't lived in there for four years.

I set my luggage down on the floor and removed my weapons from my backpack and looked at them. I needed a place to put these -the goons would be going through my stuff soon. I then remembered my old cubbyhole, a loose floorboard on the floor, which was the door to a small opening where I could keep little, precious things. I searched for the floorboard, weapons in my pocket, when my hand found a familiar crack. I smiled. This was it!

I opened it and found all my childhood treasures: my only surviving picture of my mother, creased and faded, a stuffed dog I used to carry around before the accident, and, the most valuable, a small bar of solid gold my father had given me as a birthday present. (He actually gave me five, but I used the other four to get back to Japan). I had never taken it out of the floorboard, since Stepmother would love to get her grimy, withered hands on it. I put the weapons in the hole and closed it securely. Hopefully, no one had discovered it in my absence.

As I righted from crouching on the floor, I heard a knock on my plain, white door. Before I could say "come in", one of the maids peeped her head in. She was Japanese, was about my age, had short, black hair, and bright, green eyes behind small, dainty oblong glasses. She seemed shy about talking to me as she said, "Um… are you getting along in your room all right?"

I blinked. Either this girl was acting on her own or Stepmother sent her to the wrong room to greet. I assumed the latter and said without much cheer, "Sure, why not?" I turned back to my backpack, which was sitting upright on the dusty bed, and returned to unpacking what little I had. When I didn't hear the door shut, I turned back to the door and saw her still standing there, looking shy and rather red. I cocked my eyebrow. What was her problem?

"May I help you?" I asked, to which she jumped.

"Um…" she murmured uncertainly as she scuffled into my room, closing the door softly after her. "I… Well, I've never seen you here before. The Mistress didn't say anything about someone being in here… otherwise, I would have dusted."

I nearly laughed out loud. "That's all right. I'm not surprised. She wouldn't have announced me. Don't worry. I'm fine." However, she didn't seem pleased with this. She looked about the room, seeming to scowl at all of the accumulated dust.

"Well, she can't expect you to sleep in here," she said with a little more confidence. "You'll be sneezing until your lungs come out."

"Oh yes, she does," I replied swiftly. "I'll be living here for a while. Don't bother to dust the room… I'll end up doing it myself."

There was a moment of silence where we waited for the other to do something, but when niether of us moved, I went ahead and broke the silence by returning to unpacking. "You can go now, miss," I said dismissively.

"Well," her tiny voice chimed from behind me, "I… um… What's your name? I'm Saki, by the way."

I didn't turn back around. This girl was trying to get to know me, but that would only lead her to ruin. I didn't want to take this Saki down with me. "You don't want to know my name. You don't want to be associated with me. You'll only get your bloody Mistress's panties in a twist. I'm the bastard stepson she's probably told you about."

I heard the girl gasp. "Really? I had no idea!"

This time, I did turn. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "The Mistress is always saying how you were ugly, evil and corrupted…" She took a moment to look me over. "You don't really match the image I had in mind."

I shook my head. I had to get this girl out of my room before Stepmother found her and fired her. "Look, just get out please. I…" I searched for some excuse to get her out. "I need to change."

Her eyes widened and she bowed deeply. "Forgive me. I'll be out of your way." She turned and left, leaving me to my own devices. I sighed and watched as the many dust particles surrounded me from my exhale. I plopped down on my bed face up and covered my face with my hands.

How was I going to get out of this mess?

………………………..

And he's back at the mansion! Sessho-Maru makes his first (and probably only) appearance! Woo! And I have had this chapter sitting in my computer for about a month now!

Why am I so hyper? I DON'T KNOW! WOO!


	10. School and 1337

Woo! TEN CHAPTERS! Woo! This chapter has been complete since I uploaded number nine!

Now that the fanfiction people have included the "hits" to my story, I can really see how well this one's doing! I've reached over a thousand! WOO! But you just keep those reviews coming!

I'm sorry I failed at the airport thing. I guess I should have looked it up… but I was too lazy and went with something that might be real. Though, I did think "Chicago Airport" was a bit… I dunno… blah, but I'll fix it and redo the chapter with that airport's name you mentioned, Chicagoians! Thank you for your help! I really need it since I'm a Texan and don't know about Northern ways. :smile:

Oh, and even though you probably don't care, I have begun band camp. :less enthusiastic woo: Ugh. Two-a-days… and on Saturday, there's a three-a-day… I don't get to watch my cartoons… And school has started! YAY! (Behold the sarcasm!)

Shoot me…

****

Into the Fray

Chapter 10

School and 1337

It had been about three days since I moved back in with Stepmother. I didn't see much of her, since I had no real reason to. What could have been called my "meals" were sent up to me, since she didn't want to see me. They were mostly leftovers, scraps -stuff the family dog would receive on his bowl along with his food as a treat.

Needless to say, I was more than a little hungry. My stomach had gotten used to Mrs. Higurashi's huge portions and delicious food, but now that I was dining a little more different, it was giving me some problems. But every now and then, the Saki girl would find ways to get me more food -which helped.

However, Stepmother kept her word when she had said I would be attending school again. I was surprised at first -but then again- it was a way to get me out of the house. Although, I wasn't looking forward to going back. What, with how bad it used to be, I really didn't want to see the horror of what I remember of school at a high school level.

The limo pulled to the side of the road three blocks away from the school. Edo turned back to me and said, "Out you go," dismissively, waving me out the car like a fly. I didn't really expect anything more, so I took my pack and climbed out of the limo. It was still bitterly cold, and the near howling winds blowing past my bare arms, face and ears weren't helping. The limo drove away as I headed to the gloomy school that lay before me.

The walk wasn't really that long. The wind had died down about halfway and the traffic jam in front of the school let me pass without too much care. I took a look at some of my new possible classmates as I made my way to the double doors. Since this school was, I could safely say, in the ghetto, I wasn't surprised by all of the gangsters, potheads, hookers, and whatnot. There were a few people making out in front of the school, not caring who saw. I sighed and wished I were back in my apartment.

I stepped inside the "new" school and almost had a coughing fit from all of the fumes. There were more people smoking pot, making out, having sex, and even more disgusting, health-threatening things going about. I wondered if there was actually any schooling going on when a man in his mid-forties came up to me. I didn't smell any cocaine or alcohol on him, so I deemed it all right to speak to him.

He was near bald -he had wispy white fuzz on the very top of his head, and fading gray on the sides. His face was square-shaped, with day-old stubble lining his jaw. (Actually, he kinda reminded me of Willie Nelson). His eyebrows were thin and greying as well. His eyes were a messy green and weary… but kind. _He must be a teacher,_ I figured.

"Please tell me you aren't addicted to anything," he said with a slight smile. "Because if you are, you're not allowed in the lab."

I kind of laughed at this, and he introduced himself while shaking my hand amiably. "I'm the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Irving. You're the new student, are you not?"

I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head. I was about to reply in Japanese, but I forced myself to speak English -something I hadn't done fluently in a while. "How did you know?" I asked cautiously. "Do I stick out that much?"

He laughed. "Well, for one thing, you looked lost. And another, you don't reek of pot. Now, I'm going to be your 'homeroom' teacher, and even though it's in the middle of the first semester, you still have to start every day in homeroom. Come along, fresh meat."

I followed him out of the dismal foyer that he and I were just in to a dank, narrow, off-white hallway. The smells I encountered there should never be smelled by any living thing again. It was ghastly. The mix of urine, pot-smoke, and things I didn't even know existed were mingled together in a horrid mass of stink. I felt my stomach give a lurch and Mr. Irving laughed softly.

"Ah, the newbies in the crack hall… It always makes me laugh," he muttered softly. "You get used to it eventually, like the nursing home smell. Except this one takes a matter of weeks, not minutes. Quiet now, we don't want to disturb the sleeping crack-hos."

I swallowed the bit of vomit that had come up and followed him still to his room, number 104, and went in after him. His room was small, didn't smell as bad as the hallway, and was white-walled. Various skulls and other bones adorned his room, including… I strained my eyes to tell whether or not I was really seeing what I thought I was seeing.

Apparently, Mr. Irving knew what I was looking at. "Yes, that is a prosthetic leg. You aren't hallucinating."

I looked at him incredulously. "Why in hell do you have that?" I looked to his legs, which seemed to be all flesh and bone, when he laughed again.

"Well, it happened… I think three years ago now. One of the hookers here had one, and she liked my class so much, she insisted I have it. I… really didn't know what to do with it, and it would be rude to refuse that kind of gift, so I took it and hung it up on my wall." He turned to me, where he began to laugh again, (probably at the expression of mixed horror, confusion and amusement on my face) and added, "And it's been up there ever since."

I sat on the top of a vacant desk, and asked, "So, it's Mr. Irving, right?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I tilted my head. "So… I take it you're not one of the common pushover teachers that are just here to get their measly hours for their paycheck, but one of the rarer ones that actually give a damn about the kids?"

He smiled, revealing bright, white teeth. "Nope. I consider myself one of the even more rare that actually enjoy teaching, even if it is to a bunch of drunks and stoned teens." At my skeptical look, he shrugged. "Actually, they laugh a lot more at my lame jokes if they are inebriated, so I don't mind all that much."

A smirk grew on my face. This "Mr. Irving" reminded me of Takegawa. That was good. I looked to his faded blue door and wondered, "Are there other kids here? I mean, ones that aren't busy altering their consciousness or getting laid."

The Chemistry teacher laughed. "A few. I'd say about ten throughout the whole school. Fortunately, since I am the only competent 'science' teacher in the school, I get them all." At this, he smiled brightly. "Oh, and here comes one now. Logan! How are you today, this fine, dreary morn?"

I turned to the door again and a boy my age walked through it. He had short-cropped, sandy blonde hair, his complexion was muddled by freckles and acne, and his face was a bit oval. He was taller than me by a mere inch. He had large hands and feet, long arms and legs. He also had a long torso. He saw me and smiled.

"So!" he cried loudly. "You're one of the new kids aren't you?" He held out his hand for me to shake and shouted, "HI! I'M LOGAN! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

I took his hand and replied, "I'm not bloody deaf, you know." He seemed shocked by this and turned back to Mr. Irving. "So he's not a Clan Folk?" When the teacher shook his head, I narrowed my eyes.

"What's a 'Clan Folk'?" I asked softly. I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not. However, Logan turned back to me, smiling. "Those under the influence of something addictable and conscious-altering -from cocaine to helium to Advil- are 'Clan Folk'. I'm happy that you're not one of the Clan."

I nodded, unsure of exactly what he meant by that. Mr. Irving, however, began talking again.

"I feel so stupid, but son, I don't know your name." He picked up a few sheets of paper that had previously been lying scattered on his organizationally challenged desk. "Inu-Yasha, are you? Inu-Yasha Shirosenshi?"

I nodded and Logan's smile grew to the point where it bordered on insane. "You're from my favorite country, aren't you!" he cried in delight. Before I knew it, he was inches away from my face and holding my hands like I was a god of some sort. "You're from Japan! Are you? Are you!"

I looked to Mr. Irving for help, but he was just watching, sitting on the top of his own desk, legs crossed, head in hand. "I suggest you answer him or he'll put you through the Chinese Water Torture. I forgot to tell you he's a gamer. Sorry."

I looked back to Logan, and, knowing that I was somehow sealing my fate, nodded slowly. "Yeah… I was… born in Tokyo…"

Logan's eyes grew larger, and suddenly, he let go of my hands and began groveling at my dangling feet. "My Liege!" he cried as he continued to bow. "Forever do I pledge to serve and worship you! You are from the Sacred Land of Japan! You shall be adored! You shall be worshipped!"

I heard the door open and close again and I looked up to see a girl, somewhat gothic in apparel, looking in disgust at the still groveling Logan. "Why do I always walk in the moment your ass is in the air? It would make one want to commit suicide after a week."

Logan, seeing as how the girl had entered, turned over his shoulder and wiggled his butt. "Oh, Clara, you know you like it. It's just your instinct to come in whenever I- OOF!"

Clara, who had been fermenting since Logan began to talk, kicked him in the stomach. My eyebrows elevated, and she turned to me. She held out her hand and said pleasantly, "I'm sorry. He does that a lot. Judging from his insistent bowing and groveling, I assume you're from Japan or work at Bioware, Namco or Square Enix?"

I chuckled and took the offered hand. "The former."

She laughed as well. "I pity you. He's going to be trying to tend to your every need, so you might as well take advantage of it. The previous 'Liege' mooched a total of $176.57 off of him. But then, he turned out to be Chinese, not Japanese. Logan beat the shit out of him in front of the whole school. So, for your own safety, please say your true ethnicity before you wind up in the hospital."

I shook my head. I was beginning to feel comfortable around them already -possibly because they were so much like Sango and Miroku. "Alas, I am Japanese."

She nodded approvingly and turned to Mr. Irving. "Well, teacher, I'm ready to learn." She took her seat second from the front and a row away from Irving's desk. Said teacher laughed.

"Well, pry Logan off of the floor and I'll start."

………………………….

Class went by quickly. Too quickly. Homeroom went by, and then, I stayed because I had Chemistry right after. Then, I was ushered by the herd to English, (where I shared a class with Logan), Pre-Cal, (which, oddly enough, the teacher was absent), Government, (shared with Clara), and so forth. Lunch was a bit of a pickle, since everything the lunch "ladies" served reeked of vinegar, but I did find Logan and Clara sitting with people that didn't seem to be high, so, taking my large bag of Cheetos with me, I sat down and was welcomed readily.

A boy, dark-haired, pale, and possessing large, oblong glasses spoke to me first. "So you must be Logan's new god. Welcome to Clemen High School! I hope you don't plan on eating any of the on-trays that are served here. It's all expired stuff, saved for anything bagged. They smother it in vinegar to hide the other smells." He looked to my bag of Cheetos and said, "Wow, you've already picked up on it."

I nodded gravely. "Yeah… plus, I wasn't too keen on eating lasagna that was green…"

He laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Max." I shook the offered hand, and then, when the shake broke, signaled to the few people sitting with us. "You see before you the only people within these walls that actually care about something else than Windex and markers. We few are the only thing standing in the way of this school's destruction." The others who were sitting with us nodded amiably, to which I returned.

Max began talking again. "You don't have much of an accent," he said with a bit of awe. "It's actually not detectable to those not looking for it. How did you learn to speak English so well?"

I shrugged. "I've lived here before, from ages five to thirteen. I… went back to Japan after that, and now I'm back here by order of my Stepmother."

Clara, who was sitting beside me, nodded slowly. "I see… So… why did you come back? Was it too expensive to live in Tokyo anymore? I doubt that you actually wanted to come back to a trash heap like this."

I scoffed. "Hardly. I… Well…" I didn't want to divulge my life story. It was too complicated, and was not something to recite in a school cafeteria that reeked of pot and vinegar. "I was living there by myself when… my Stepmother came and brought me back here."

Clara's eyes narrowed. "You speak too properly when on the subject of your stepmother. Do you hold no love for her?"

For a moment, I was struck dumb. No one ever looked into my speech pattern that well to make an assertion like that. With my mouth hanging open like a gutted fish, I tried to reply, but fortunately, Logan saved me from the need to do so.

"Clara, that's just rude," he chided, folding his arms as he did so. (He sat across from Clara and I, consequently sitting beside Max.) "Don't play mind games with him -it's his first day!"

Max nodded. "Yeah, go easy on him."

In response, she simply "hmm"ed and sat back in her chair, eyeing me from the side of her vision. I sighed and opened my bag of Cheetos as I listened to Max and Logan ramble about various Playstation 2 games, among which were Dynasty Warriors 5, the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 2, and an old favorite of both, Final Fantasy VII.

Lunch was over and then I found my way to my next class, band, which I was very surprised that it even existed here. I walked into the band hall and almost began crying. Every instrument was in disarray, bent, broken. I saw four timpani -lacking wheels- pushed to the corner. I looked at them more closely to see tears in the heads. I shook my head sadly and then went over to the marimba, and I feared the worst.

I ran my hand over the broken low F key, and took a look under to see the resonators. Again, they were bent and scratched beyond repair. It was terrible. The poor instrument should just be shot and put out of its misery. As I was looking at more of the injuries the marimba sustained, a hand gripped my shoulder.

"Sad, isn't it?" I turned to see Clara, holding an oboe. "The band director here lost the will to try and keep kids from playing on the percussion instruments. That's how everything got broken. Now the timpani are seats. The snare over there is a hat, and this marimba is used for ammunition when the potheads fight. You see pieces of the frame and keys missing?"

I nodded. "So… why don't they just shut down the band program?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they're waiting for us to completely destroy everything…"

I looked around the brown-walled band room to try and find some kind of authority figure. "Speaking of which… where is the director?"

She looked at me as if I was an ignorant fool. "He's probably in his office, in the fetal position, trying to convince himself that the day will be over soon. I suggest you don't go in there at all while you're here. He might attack you in one of his angry rages."

I nodded slowly. Why did everyone here have to have something wrong with them? I felt as if I was in an insane asylum. I shook my head and sat down on a plastic chair, and Clara did the same.

"This is wonderful," I muttered. "I was hoping that there would be a decent instrument that I could practice on. I guess it was too much to hope for -especially in this heap of shit."

Clara nodded as she fingered her oboe. I looked at it and was somewhat shocked by the fact that it was whole, much less not mutilated. It was actually in really good condition. She saw the question in my eyes and said, "My parents bought this one. It doesn't belong to the school. And, to make sure no one takes it, I always keep it in my backpack."

"Smart move," I replied, and she smiled a bit.

Then, I felt a little bit of something light and scattered fall onto my arm. I looked down to see bits of black and said, "Wow, this school sure is filthy. I didn't even do anything and it's falling on me."

Clara's stoic expression didn't falter. "That's… not dust."

I blinked and looked at her. "What else could it be?"

"Asbestos."

My eyes widened. "Oh dear…"

………………..

After I had made sure I hadn't gotten anything from the asbestos, I went to the last class of the day, gym. Oh, the wonders of an all-athletic class. Back in Tokyo, however, I didn't have to take gym because marching band accounted for my P.E. credit. But since the band program here was a bloody joke, I had to take something of a P.E. class. So, I sat in the dank, sweat-saturated gym with about thirty other people on the bleachers, which were probably the victims of termites, as I waited for the coach to arrive. Surprisingly enough, Logan and Max came and sat beside me.

"My Liege!" the gamer cried as he sat beside me. "I am so happy that I share this class with you as well!"

Max rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna work on my Pre-Cal homework."

I cocked my head. "You mean… the coach isn't gonna show up?"

Logan shook his blonde head. "Nope. The coach here quit and they haven't been able to sucker another teacher into being a coach. It's the job with the highest rate of murder. Next to math teacher, of course."

My eyebrow cocked. "What do you mean?"

Max shrugged. "Sometimes gang wars erupt in the gym, and the coach has to be the one to stop it. It's no secret that we've lost four coaches in one term that way."

I grimaced. No school in Japan was this bad… Dismissing the murders as part of the school, I turned to Logan to see him writing a note. When I tried to read it, however, I found it was in some kind of code -it was nothing but numbers and letters. Confused, I asked him, "What the hell are you writing?"

Logan looked up at me, then back down to his paper, then back to me again. "You don't know Leet?"

"Leet?" I asked, still confused.

Logan's pencil dropped to the floor as both his hands rushed to cover his mouth. "My Liege does not know Leet! This is an outrage! You, of all the people here, have to know Leet!"

I was angry now. "What the hell is Leet!"

Max chimed in. "It's a hacker language, used to talk to each other without anyone finding out what they're doing. A lot of computer geeks know it, and gamers too, since they play online. It's pretty easy to read and write once you have the hang of it."

Logan shoved his piece of paper in my face and cried, "Say it isn't true! My Liege must know how to read Leet!"

I looked at it, and all I saw was this:

h3y m4x!

h0w b3 j00? 3y3 7hink 73h r47z 4r3 g377ing 7o 73h c4f373ri4 m0r3 0f73n n0w. i7'5 54d, r34lly. 73h 1unCh l4di35 7ry 50 h4rd.

Under it, another little paragraph, probably Max's response, read:

3y3 kn0w. 7h0ugh, 3y3 d0n'7 7Hink 7h4t 7h3y'r3 14di35.

I looked back at Logan and said, "I have no idea what this says. It's just a bunch of letters and numbers to me."

Right then, Logan began to cry. Max took the piece of paper back from me and said, "It's all right. Don't' mind Logan for right now. He thinks everyone associated with Japan should know Leet. But for now, I think tutoring would be best. After all, you never know when Leet will come in handy."

He scribbled something else on the paper and said, "A little hint -it's English."

I looked down to the new paragraph on the paper, which read:

h3y iNuy45H4! W31c0m3 70 73h w0r1d 0f 1337! Ju57 50 j00 kn0w, l0g4n h45 4 cru5H 0n C14r4. 101

I sighed and then folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I was never going to get this stupid code anyway. Of course, Logan read the note before I put it away and then began to strangle Max for some odd reason, screaming, "You little twirp! I do not!"

………………………..

Yay for 1337! I love it. Alas, I consider myself a novice still.

I'm sorry for any of you who are not fluent in 1337, the numbers and letters above will be translated in time. Wo07. However, the server on won't do some of the symbols, so I have to go to the real letter. How depressing.

Ja!


	11. Secret Messaging

Hello! I'm happy that you like his new classmates -Logan was really fun to create.

We're on Fall break right now- I loves it. I've been playing FFX a lot -I'm stuck on the mecha battle with the gattling gun and mana ray. Stupid mech.

Enjoy!

****

Into the Fray

Chapter 11

Secret Messaging

A week rolled slowly by. In that time period, I hadn't seen Stepmother once since -and I was happy for it. Though, her absence was starting to make me wonder -it meant she was up to something. And the longer she was gone, the more horrid the plan. Still, I didn't pay too much attention to it since it was Saturday.

I was lying on my bed, face up, daydreaming. It was rather nice -one of the perks to American schooling was that the entire Saturday was off -none of this getting off at noon business. Also, there was no band rehearsal. So this was really the first day I had to myself in quite a while.

However, I was beginning to feel a bit homesick. It was strange though -I really missed the Higurashis, not just Mrs. Higurashi's food, but all of them. Even the girl. I sighed and began to stare at my ceiling. _What's she doing? _I found myself wondering. _How is she…?_

I frowned at myself for thinking like a wuss. Why was I even concerned? She was annoying. She had no sense of humor. She was a measly clarinet player that whined too much. _But she had the most beautiful eyes…_

I nearly choked. How had I thought that! I sat upright in my bed and began to pound at my temples with my closed fists. _I can't think like that! It's wrong! What's wrong with me?_ But of course, right then, my half-brother decided to step into my room.

I heard the door open and I looked up -my fists still clenched against the sides of my head- to see him in the doorway, dressed very formally, his poker face betraying a bit of amusement. "Maybe I should come back later…" he said softly, and red went through my cheeks.

"Wait!" I called, and he stopped. Why I stopped him, I really don't know, but I didn't want to see him leave. "What do you want?" I asked a little rough to repair my masculine image. He turned to me, and then came into the room completely after closing the door behind him.

He pulled something large and gray from under his arm and handed to me. I then saw that it was a laptop. Completely confused, I looked up at him. Was this some kind of trick? Was this part of Stepmother's supposed scheme I thought she was cooking? I tried to find the answers in his expression, but his poker face was on full. He stared down at me coldly for a moment, and then said softly, "That's for you."

My eyes narrowed. "From who?"

His face didn't change. "Me."

My eyebrow quirked. "Why?"

Then, a change in his expression -a mere fraction of a smile graced his lips. It was so slight, someone not looking for it wouldn't have noticed. "Because I want you to win."

"Win what?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was dumb. "Against Mother. I have grown tired of her antics. She parades me around like a trophy. I hate it. And now, she wants you to wither and die in this drab city -something she wants very much. Seeing as how you are the only somewhat competent family I have, I do not wish for that to happen."

I looked back down at the laptop, and then back up to him. "Then… why didn't you do anything before?"

He leaned in a little closer, and I could see something stir in his eyes. "Do you really think you were the only one she abused?"

I was in shock. _What…? _"You mean…" I began slowly, but he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Do not worry about it," he stated coldly as he erected from his slight bow. "It's not important. Right now, all you need to worry about is yourself. As you probably guessed, Mother is planning something for you. What, I don't now. All that I do know is that it's nasty. Prepare yourself for it. Watch your back." He pointed to the laptop. "Contact one of your friends in Japan. Make sure that they can come and get you."

The eyebrow went up again. "But… even if I get back to Japan somehow, won't she just come and get me?"

A larger fraction of a smile reentered his face. "Don't worry about it. You just contact your friends. You have a messaging account?"

I blinked. "IM?" He nodded, and I shook my head. He then got out a piece of paper and handed it to me, which had the words "for Juliet" on it.

"My password to AIM, MSN and Yahoo messaging. The e-mail should automatically be on the screen when it comes up. I have cleared all my accounts, so you shouldn't be bombarded by my contacts." He began to rummage around in his poket and I looked at the password again.

__

I didn't think he even had contacts to chat with… I thought in awe, and then he shoved something else under my nose -a letter. I looked at him, but he said nothing, so I opened it and saw that it was Stepmother's handwriting.

"What's this?" I asked, but he said nothing and only nodded his head to the letter. So, I began to read it.

__

Edo and Gon-

The time is almost right. Everything is almost in place. I've bribed the police -it was easy to do. It seems the force gets more corrupt each year. Pathetic slobs.

Anyway, I think the right moment should be during the banquet with the Ari company. You two make sure he's taken care of. I do not want one sound. Make it quiet. Make it quick. No blood, nothing. I think poison will do.

The bloody bastard won't know what hit him!

The uneasiness in my gut arose again in full, and I seriously considered the poison might be already being fed to me in my meals. Sessho-Maru cleared his throat and I looked at him. I was now very, very concerned.

"That banquet is a week from now," he stated stoically. "You have until then to get out. I think the servants are on your side -so confiding in them should be useful. Be careful with your food. I would suggest bringing some back from school and throwing away what is being sent up here." He bowed and then turned to the door.

I stopped him again. "So… so you're helping me?"

He turned back to me, and then opened the door as he spoke. "You could call it that. My main objective however, is to punish Mother. She must be stopped. Now, I'm off to be her trophy once again. I think now would be a good time to try and contact someone. Good day." He left, and then I was left to my own devices.

For a moment, I was still in shock. After all these years… he tries to help me? It was strange. I looked back down at the laptop and then threw the complex thoughts running about my head to the winds -Screw figuring him out, I had a computer!

……………………

It took me a while to get to someone that I knew. I found Miroku on MSN and then almost leapt in joy. Furiously, I began to IM him in romanji as fast as I could.

Dog Boy says: _Perv! Perv! Are you there! HEY!_

I waited for a moment, and then a message appeared on the screen.

Every lady's dream says: **Inu? That you, man?**

I almost cried in relief. I had contact to someone in Japan! It could have very well been one of the best days in my living memory. I began typing again.

Dog Boy says: _Yes! Oh, is it good to talk to you! Man, I'm head-deep in shit over here._

Every lady's dream says:** lol. I imagine. What's wrong? Those American hoochies too much for you?**

It was almost a relief to hear… er, read that he said that. I laughed to myself and then replied:

Dog Boy says: _Hardly. Do I have some weird shit to tell you…_

I told him everything that had happened to me since I got off the plane. He didn't say much, from shock or what, I don't know. When I told him about what Sessho-Maru told me (and of what I'd read in the letter) he seemed nervous.

Every lady's dream says: **Holy fricken shit. We have to get you out of there! I didn't know that you were in mortal danger!**

Dog Boy says: _Not many do. But, I don't think anyone can help. I don't have enough money to buy a ticket, and I doubt that you or the Higurashis have the money either. It really looks like I'm stuck here._

Every lady's dream says:** You're right… We're barely scraping by from the cost of the upcoming band trips… But you know what? I bet Takegawa'll chip in. I think he's worried.**

I was confused at this. Dog Boy says: _Takegawa? Worried? About me?_

Every lady's dream says:** Yeah. And I know for a fact that Kagome's mom is worried -Kagome says she keeps saying that you never call. Or something. And Kagome's worried. She won't say, but I think she knows something's wrong. Did you tell her anything?**

I considered what I told her the night before I left. She seemed sorry for me, and the fact that she gave all of those things… I looked to the loose floorboard in recollection. She really was worried about me. I frowned slightly. But why?

Dog Boy says:_ Not really. Just… how life at Chicago was before. It doesn't matter now. Don't worry about it._

Every lady's dream says:** You're keeping something from me, aren't you?**

I smirked at Miroku's message. Dog Boy says: _Sure am._

Every lady's dream says:** You're not gonna tell me, are you?**

Dog Boy says: _Not planning on it._

Then, there was a pause in the string of messaging. I wondered what he was doing when I saw a highlighted message appear that said, "'clarinet fool' has been added to the conversation".

I blinked. I knew only one clarinet player… Dog Boy says: _…Kagome?_

A moment, and then: clarinet fool says: yes?

Every lady's dream says:** It's inuyasha, kagome.**

clarinet fool says: OMG! INUYASHA! Are you okay?

Dog Boy says: _Yes… I'm fine._

Every lady's dream says:** He just told me that his stepmom was going to try and kill him.**

Dog Boy says: _Miroku…_

clarinet fool says: WHAT!

Every lady's dream says:** She is, isn't she?**

I sighed at the trombone player's lack of mincing. Dog Boy says: _You didn't have to put it so bluntly! Tact, Miroku! Grasp the concept of TACT!_

clarinet fool says: SHE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL YOU!111

Every lady's dream says:** Yep.**

Dog Boy says: _Kagome, get off of Caps Lock._

clarinet fool says: NO! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE BRINGING YOU BACK RIGHT NOW!

Dog Boy says: _How, exactly?_

There was a pause in the conversation. Every lady's dream says: **Magic fairy dust?**

clarinet fool says: THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FUNNY, MIROKU!

Every lady's dream says:** Of course it is. Someone has to lighten the mood.**

Dog Boy says: _…true…_

clarinet fool says: HOW CAN YOU BE SO FRICKEN CALM!11

Every lady's dream says:** Easy. Just imagine yourself weightless, floating in the ocean…**

clarinet fool says: INUYASHA, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT! WE HAVE TO BRING YOU BACK!

Every lady's dream says:** …with thousands of tiny seahorses surrounding you…**

Dog Boy says: _I don't know! I just learned about this whole plan to kill me just now! I haven't had any time to think it over!_

Every lady's dream says:** …tickling your feet, grazing your face…**

Dog Boy says: _You can stop now, Miroku._

Every lady's dream says: **aww…**

clarinet fool says: There has to be a way to get you out… When… is she planning to do it?

Dog Boy says: _A week from now._

Every lady's dream says:** That's not a lot of time. I don't think we can pull enough money for plane tickets.**

clarinet fool says: I'll tell my mom. She needs to know. And I'll tell the police.

This was something I didn't want to hear. Dog Boy says: _Leave your mom out of this, kagome! she'll really freak out! and what can the japanese police do? i'm in chicago!_

clarinet fool says: I'm telling her, inuyasha. She needs to know. I can contact the chicago police and get them to do something!

Dog Boy says: _No you can't. Stepmother bribed them. They won't do anything unless you can pay more than what she did -and I doubt that._

Every lady's dream says:** Well aren't we screwed?**

I sighed. The more I talked with them, the more hopeless I got. And I really was hoping for the opposite effect… Dog Boy says: _Look, you're halfway around the world from me. You can't do anything except keep me company. I'll figure out something on my own -don't worry. I have a grace period of a week to think things through._

clarinet fool says: so you're asking us to just bow out?

Dog Boy says: _Pretty much._

Every lady's dream says:** Fat chance, Bucko.**

Dog Boy says: _Bucko?_

clarinet fool says: there is no way in hell I'm gonna back off now. You're in danger! SHE'S PLANNING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!11

Dog Boy says: _OFF THE CAPS LOCK!_

Every lady's dream says:** You really think that we'll back off after you told us what she's gonna do? You are seriously deluded, my friend.**

Dog Boy says: _I don't want you getting involved! You don't know how powerful Stepmother is -she'll murder you and no one will know -or care!_

Every lady's dream says:** your point?**

clarinet fool says: if you didn't want us getting involved, then why did you tell us?

Every lady's dream says:** nice plan, genius.**

For a moment, I was completely flabbergasted. I really didn't want them to risk their necks for me -I could take care of myself. I didn't want them getting in harm's way for me… Dog Boy says: _But…_

Every lady's dream says:** No buts, Einstein. We're gonna do everything we can to help you.**

clarinet fool says: including telling the authorities.

Dog Boy says: _NO!_

Every lady's dream says:** Why are you so against it? You'd rather die?**

Dog Boy says: _No, dumbass. I just…well…_

clarinet fool says: inuyasha, nothing's gonna happen to us. We'll be fine.

Every lady's dream says:** You're worried about us? I'm touched.**

I was made speechless yet again. How did that Higurashi girl see right through me again -and she couldn't even really see me! And what was worse -she revealed her findings to Miroku too. _I could just picture him laughing his ass off right about now…_

Dog Boy says: _Eat it, perv! i don't need any crap from you!_

Every lady's dream says:** LMAO! kagome was right!**

clarinet fool says: i know i am. i always am. Now you just sit tight over there and miroku and i will figure something out.

Dog Boy says: _fine! I guess I won't be able to stop you. Jerks._

Every lady's dream says:** We love you too. Now, we gotta go because takegawa's making us rehearse again. Talk to you tomorrow?**

By this time, I was deflated of emotion. I shook my head and sighed as I typed. Dog Boy says: _Sure, why not?_

clarinet fool says: be careful!

Dog Boy says: _…kay…_

Every lady's dream says:** Bye dude!**

They signed off and I did the same. I closed the laptop and found a place in my now very crammed cupboard for it and sealed the small opening. Sighing for what seemed the millionth time in five minutes, I rolled over on my bed and began to massage my temples.

I really didn't want them to go to such lengths for me. It seemed wrong to me somehow. Like I was being too much of a burden. Not that I would ever tell them that, but still…

My stomach rumbled and I looked to the clock, which read 2:43 pm. I frowned and then decided that right then would be a good time to go get a snack or something. Sneak it from the kitchen. I hopped off of my bed and ventured out into the hallway, where I heard the muffled sounds of conversation and the tinkling of silverware from downstairs.

I cursed. I wouldn't be able to get anything until the dining room was clear. It was the only non-German Shepherd-infested route available. Still, I made my way down the stairs (skipping over the creaking one) and took a tiny peak into the dining room through the small opening in the cracked double doors. Apparently, Stepmother didn't close them all the way.

Through the tiny opening I had, I saw about thirty people -including Sessho-Maru sitting beside Stepmother- lined up and down the enormous dining table. Pearly white candles were lit, three to a candlestick, and were above separate flowery centerpieces that went down the length of the table. The tablecloth was also white, and the chairs were mahogany. I looked at the dress of the people attending the luncheon, and they looked as if they were going to an opera. Most of the men wore top hats and the women were all clad in flowing, richly made gowns of silk and satin. I scoffed to myself. The cloths these people were wearing were worth a small fortune.

The man closest to him clapped Sessho-Maru on the back heartily. "Well m'boy, it seems your going to be inheriting a fine company from your mother -are you going to be continuing carrying on our alliances even after she's gone?"

Sessho-Maru looked at him in hidden disdain. "How morbid. To talk of her death so casually seems to me as if you wish it."

Stepmother laughed while the man paled. "Oh dear, don't be so harsh. Billy didn't mean it."

Sessho-Maru looked back to "Billy" and smiled as much as his stern mouth would allow. "Forgive me then. Yes, I would like to continue the alliance -it is quite a fine thing to be sure."

I smirked. I never really liked Sessho-Maru, but watching him make all of the people around him uncomfortable was some kind of sadistic amusement to me. It was funny watching the "Billy" man cringe under his glare. I mentally cheered my half-brother on as he waited for his next victim to speak to him.

It was a young woman -no more than 25- who came next. She fingered her grilled chicken with her fork as she talked. "So, Minerva-" (Stepmother's first name) "-have you decided on what to do for the Christmas ball?"

Stepmother shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm leaving that to my dear son to figure out. Why don't you ask him?" Apparently, she was as eager to watch Sessho-Maru verbally skewer someone as much as I was.

The woman now directed her question to my half-brother, though less enthusiastically as before. Sessho-Maru didn't look at her as he talked.

"Hmm… It is a bit early to be thinking about it -I have yet to complete all of the details for the Thanksgiving banquet." He looked up at her finally, a small glare in his eyes. "Perhaps… you do not wish to speak of the Thanksgiving banquet?"

The woman blushed underneath the layers of make-up she had plastered to her face. "Uh, no -not at all, I was just-"

Sessho-Maru didn't stop to listen to her. "I wonder why… Maybe it is because the Barons aren't coming to the Christmas party?" He looked around at everyone at the table. "We all know what happened between you and Jeremiah Baron -has it suddenly gone sour?"

The table laughed and the woman blushed even more. (She and Jeremiah Baron, apparently, were known for their little escapades. She liked Sessho-Maru once, but fortunately, he turned her down in an instant.) I sighed. This was getting boring -it was like watching a Jane Austen novel come to life. I left my post at the door and meandered around the foyer.

However, I heard something disturbing -the door to the dining room creaking open. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I turned and watched the door open slowly, and there I was, in the middle of the foyer with no where to run or hide. My face paled as one of the men came out and, shocked, stared at me. How could I have forgotten that Stepmother always gave a tour?

The last time I had been caught out of my room while the tour was going on, I hadn't regained consciousness for a week. But even if I could run, the man would tell Stepmother. I froze as he furrowed his brow, and since he wasn't moving, the people behind him were beginning to complain.

"Fredrick," one woman's voice complained behind him, "What is it? Why aren't you moving?"

The man cocked his head at me. "There's a strange boy out here."

I began to shake ever so slightly. I felt my heart begin to pound -I knew what was coming next. I prayed so feverently that Stepmother would just combust suddenly, but alas, she squeezed her way out and then saw me there -barefoot on her Turkish rug. I didn't dare move. Her eyes looked me over, and when they met mine, she promised pain. But after a moment, she turned to Fredrick.

"He's no one. A traveler needing to rest his weary head for the moment." She walked out and then Fredrick came up to me and looked me over more closely. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sessho-Maru stare at me -as if he didn't think I was really there. I wished I wasn't.

Fredrick clapped me on the shoulder. "Strong young lad!" he proclaimed happily. "He could be a good worker."

One of the women disregarded his statement, however. "He looks scraggly. Like a no-good ruffian. I wouldn't have allowed him into my home. Look at his hair -much too long! And his feet -where are his socks? Boy, do you not wear any socks at all?" I knew better than to answer. She continued without one anyway. "I bet he smells. Does he smell horrid, Fredrick?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "No -he smells of trees."

The woman looked ghastly. "Trees? Come now, Fredrick, your nose is better than that! I bet he smells like wet dog -or some other mangy animal. And look at him -he looks starved. I bet he's smoking drugs somewhere in your fine manor, Minerva! Mark my words, you better keep an eye on him."

Stepmother looked at me and said, "I will."

The woman decided that a closer look at me would be appropriate. One of the other women called, "Oh leave him be!" and "You're much too persistent, Joy!" but she advanced all the same.

She came up to me, pink/peach dress flowing about her as she walked. Her brunette hair was tied up in a bun and her pale face clashed with her full, crimson lips. She would have been pretty had she not been over forty. "Now, let's have a closer look at you."

She grabbed my arm and looked at it, and then said, "Oh yes, I see the puncture holes for the injections." (Of course, there were none there.) She grabbed some of my hair, which, I was sad to know, was not brushed out. She made a face of repugnance and said, "Look at this rat's nest for hair!" She looked at me and declared, "Do you ever brush?" I was about to reply when Stepmother chimed in.

"He speaks no English, I'm afraid. He can't understand a word you're saying."

Joy's face erupted into a large, insane smile. "Wonderful! Then we can jeer and tease as much as we want!" She looked behind her, where on the stairs was Sessho-Maru, who wasn't partaking in the events. "Sesshy, oh Sesshy come! You must have some fun with this pauper!"

Sessho-Maru looked at her, then to me, then back to her. "I'd rather not."

Joy's smile fell. "Oh, why?"

Sessho-Maru's face didn't falter. "I do not wish to jeer at someone when they do not even understand what I am saying. They are completely ignorant of the insults, and the wanted effect is not achieved." He turned around and began to make his way up the stairs. "A wasted effort, if you ask me."

Joy seemed put out. "Oh, you're no fun!" When she saw that he wouldn't be coming back down the stairs, she sighed deeply and followed him, along with the rest of the party. Fredrick left as well, and before she left, Stepmother called, "Edo, Gon? I need you to escort the boy outside to his belongings and then to his room. Oh, and make sure he gets something to eat."

Joy looked to Stepmother, who was behind her. "Minerva, you're too kind. I would never let a street rat like that even come close to my manor, much less stay in it."

Stepmother smiled and laughed. "Oh, don't you say things like that! Poor thing was just shivering out in the snow!"

They laughed and disappeared into a room -the billiard room. Edo and Gon made their way up to me, and I knew in my gut what was about to happen. They both grabbed one of my arms and "escorted" me outside, in the carport, and then pushed me against the wall.

"Sorry kid," Gon growled out. "You know what's coming. Try not to spit up too much blood." I felt my stomach churn in fear, and then Gon threw the first punch into said stomach.

I don't know how long they did it. It was all a large, bloody, painful blur. I knew my lip was bleeding, and some place above my eyebrows -blood was getting into my eyes- and that more than a few bones were shaken and bruised. My eyesight fled from me -I was so disoriented, I didn't know which way was which. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they stopped.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, heaving heavy breaths. I clutched my sore, injured abdomen and then fell even further to where I was almost completely on the ground. I felt the two bodyguards pick me up by my elbows and begin to drag me. After a few seconds of my bare feet and forehead scraping along the cool concrete of the carport, I felt ice. I looked to the ground and saw blindingly white snow with tiny drops of red scattered in a trail behind me.

Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground. I felt a shoe kick me in the side and a voice (I don't know which one) say, "Stop, man -he's bad enough already."

The other growled out his response. "Fine. We'd better get out before the dogs realize he's here. The windows all shut and locked?"

The first voice said yes and the crunching footsteps faded away. I looked after them and when they were gone, I looked around myself to see where I was. I was in a secluded courtyard, surrounded by high stone walls. There were a few naked or fall-colored oak trees around me, but other than that, it was just snow. Still clutching my stomach with one hand, I pushed myself up off the biting snow onto my knees. I had to regain my bearings and then find a way to get out of the snow…

Then, a sound. I looked to the only pathway out of the courtyard and realized it was barking. Angry barking. Cursing at my foul luck, I grasped the fact that what was making the barking noises were the many German Shepherds… I somehow managed to get to my feet, and again I took a turn at my surroundings. The only places that would be safe from the dogs were the trees. I looked at one in particular -tall, still holding to what little foliage it had left- and then I ran at it.

I don't know how I managed to climb it before the dogs came. I was high enough that even if they jumped, they still couldn't reach me. I settled myself about three-fourths up the tree in a little nest of thick branches and curled up to fight the cold in what little way I could. My bare feet ached and stung. My stomach throbbed with each movement I made. My face felt like it had been run over by a truck. But even through the pain, my brain realized that it would be a good time to take a nap and I fell into a blissfully painless sleep.

………………………

Awwww… poor Inu.


	12. Escape

Well hello! Sorry I've been neglecting this story for a while… I had no inspiration. And I've been attached to my pokemon fics… So now I finally want to write on this one again, so here it is!

Oh, and since I'm tired of the hyphons, I'm going to type Inu-Yasha's name as "Inuyasha" from now on. Why? I already told you. So now my compy won't freak out each time I use his name.

_**Into the Fray**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Escape**_

I can't recall how long I was out. But when I came to, I felt as if I had been run over by a train. Everything hurt. I gripped my throbbing stomach with my swollen hands and managed to turn over on my tree branch. The dogs were still there, sleeping on the snow. I glared at the slumbering canines. I couldn't get down unless they were in the kennel, and that only happened when a car came. I almost laughed at the entire situation. Saying that I was deeply screwed would be an understatement.

Then, crunching in the distance. I lifted my head to see a peachish, black and white blob coming towards me. Her voice was distorted due to the fact that my brain was racked, but I could tell it was one of the maids.

At her approach, the dogs got up and began to jump around her, yipping and barking happily. She giggled and then asked the dogs something, but I couldn't distinguish her words. One of the dogs left her and then lifted his head and started barking at me. I winced against the terrible pain; he might as well have been shooting at my head with a gun.

Then, I heard a feminine gasp, and a, "Oh my God, oh my God!" I blinked lazily and turned my head to the blob that was slowly changing into the face of Saki, the maid that had helped me out before. She made her way up to the part of the tree I was on and began shaking me softly. "Are you okay? Are you awake?"

I didn't really want to answer; I just wanted to pass out in hopes of relieving myself of some misery for a while. However, I felt the need to reassure her I wasn't dead and replied with a hoarse, "I'm awake."

Her hands flew to her mouth and her head darted around frantically. After a few moments, she said, "Don't worry… um…" My lazy gaze went to her very panicked face. "I'll… I'll get you some help. Um… Yes, I'll get some servants. We'll get you to your room. Um… Oh God…"

As she climbed her way down, I began to sit up. My pale, frozen hand reached to my face, where I could feel dry blood caked onto my face and lips. I grimaced. I must have looked terrible. I glanced back down to the frozen, snow-covered ground and saw Saki herding the dogs to the kennel. I sighed in relief. Now my migraine-inflicted head could have a bit of peace. I lay back onto the tree limb and drifted back to sleep.

………………

I awoke to the muffled, shuffling sounds of quiet feet. I opened my eyes to see a concerned Saki and a few other servants over me. One, a forty-year old man, sighed in relief.

"Well, boy," he began happily, "you gave us quite a scare. You've been out there in the cold for a whole day. I'm surprised you don't have frostbite. You don't seem to have any broken bones either, so you're just a little banged up. You should be up and about in no time."

Saki's head snapped to the man. "'Just a little banged up?' He's got blood all over him!"

The man frowned at her then turned back to me. "She's just a little shocked, boy," he said in a soothing tone. Why he was trying to console me, I didn't really know. I sure as hell wasn't in shock. "We've already cleaned you up."

I pushed myself up and said, "So… all of Stepmother's guests are gone?"

Saki nodded. "They left Saturday evening, while you were still unconscious, I guess. The Mistress was furious at your… appearance."

Sighing, I put a cut hand to my still pulsing head. I was out for a day? _Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time… _But of course, if I had been unconscious for a day… what was today? Sunday or Monday? I looked around for any kind of indicator, but there wasn't anything to give me the information I wanted. Finally, I just decided to ask. "What day is it?"

Saki responded first. "Monday. It's…" she looked at her wristwatch. "5:30 in the afternoon."

My eyes widened. 5:30? That meant I missed school! By a lot! When I went back tomorrow, everyone would be asking me what happened! Especially when they saw my bruises and cuts! Another thought formed as my eyes stopped on the loose floorboard. And what about Miroku and Kagome? How was I supposed to explain my absence to them? They weren't oblivious to my situation like Logan, Clara, Max and Mr. Irving were. What was I going to do?

Saki cocked her head as my shoulders sagged. She placed a small hand on my bruised back and stated, "Don't worry, sir, we'll figure out how to keep you safe. The servants here band together." I looked up at her doubtfully, but her confident gaze made me reconsider my doubt.

The other servant, an elderly white woman with wispy white hair, started for the door. Her kindly wrinkled face smiled and she stated softly, "We should let him get a little rest. I'm sure he wants a nap in a warm, soft bed." Saki and the other servant nodded and regretfully, exited my room. After a few moments of staring blankly at the walls, I reached down for my laptop.

Miroku and Kagome had to have been back from school by now… but what if they were at practice? Takegawa liked to hold Monday rehearsals, but usually at about seven o' clock or so. Hopefully, this was one of those days.

I booted the computer and then accessed all of my IM accounts. On MSN, I saw Miroku and would have jumped for joy, had my sore back not stopped me. Before I could type a message, his own popped up in the conversation board.

**Every ladies' dream: Inu! Where in hell were you yesterday? You scared Kagome and me to death!**

I sighed before I began to type. If he only knew… But I didn't want to worry him too much, so I lied. **Dog Boy says:** _Sorry. I… couldn't. Stepmother kept coming in and out, so I couldn't get my computer out. I didn't mean to worry you._

A pause, then, **Every ladies' dream:** **Well, don't do it again, okay? You really freaked us out.**

I was about to respond when the com speaker on the right wall buzzed out a convoluted message. I told Miroku to hang on and went to the com link. I pressed a button and asked, "What? Who's there?"

A moment passed, and then Saki's frantic voice came onto the speaker. "You need to get out of there! The Mistress is in a rage, and she's coming up to your room! I think she has a gun!"

My finger pressed the button as I was about to respond when I heard the footsteps. My face paled and heart quickened as my eyes went from the door to the laptop. Gods only knew what she'd do if she found that!

I leapt from my spot on the hardwood floor to the laptop and then hastily stuffed the computer into my floorboard. Just as I resumed my position on my bed, Stepmother burst into my room. She was obviously drunk -both on liquor and rage- and she glared furiously at me. Thankfully, she was alone. Gon and Edo were no where in sight. Her fading black hair was sloppily put into a bun, and the silk black dress she had was wrinkled and stained.

"You," she snarled, pointing a gloved finger at me, "You ruined EVERYTHING! The people that COULD have set me for life were so DISGUSTED by you, they refused a deal! They want nothing to do with me! You are the worst mongrel I have ever set eyes on, you worthless bag of horse shit!" She pulled out a small handgun from her back and aimed it at me. I froze. "I tried so hard to get that damn money from your despicable father! I even had his first born! But he saw right through me! And when he sired YOU, he gave his whole business title to you! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

In that moment, everything made sense. She wanted my inheritance? I didn't even know I had one! Her quivering hand cocked the gun, and my attention was brought back to her. "And now," she began again, "you'll die, and I'll get billions of dollars from your dear dead daddy, like I was supposed to in the first place!" Her wrinkled smile grew to the border of insanity.

I braced myself; there was nothing I could do now. If I tried to escape, she'd still shoot me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a bullet in my body.

The gun's sound was explosive. I flinched, but felt no pain. I opened an eye, and saw the gun on the floor, and Stepmother holding her hand. Realization dawned on me. The gun had misfired! Now was my chance! Pure adrenaline aided the jump I made for the loose floorboard as I grabbed the last gold bar my father had given me. I took the mace and knife and then pushed past my drunken Stepmother to the stairs. I jumped from landing to landing, and landed on the foyer rug with a heavy thud. It hurt, but now was no time for pain to hinder my escape.

I bolted for the carport, past the sleeping Edo and Gon, and frantically looked around for some kind of vehicle to escape on. I then saw a motorcycle -a Harley- with the key already in and Saki standing beside it. She looked towards it and said, "Hurry, she'll be calling for her attack dogs soon. I've already opened the gates for you. Get somewhere you can be safe. She won't stop at anything to get you now."

I nodded and I hopped onto the bike and started it up. My father, thankfully, had shown me how to ride a motorcycle before he died, so I knew what to do. I cranked the gas and flew out of the carport onto the snow. The German Shepherds were already on my tail, but another crank of the gas and I left them eating powder. The snow-filled air bit at my face and bare hands, but I paid no heed. My escape was imminent.

I heard a car fire up behind me in the distance, and I knew that the bodyguards were after me. Since the motorcycle was one of Stepmother's, the radio com link she put on all of her vehicles went out to this as well. _"Shut that damn gate!" _her voice cried out in an inebriated fury through the Harley's loud rumble. _"Shut it!"_

The gate was about thirty yards from me, and it began to slide shut quickly. I pushed the Harley faster, and I slid through the small opening that was left. The car that was pursuing me screeched to a halt, then bumped up against the gates. My nerves fried, I kept going, heading for the highway. I had to get away from Stepmother as soon as I could.

Then, her voice crackled through the com link. _"Inuyasha, you bag of vomit! How DARE you steal that motorcycle! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you suffer like never before! There's nowhere you can run, mongrel! You know I own the police! I could just say that you've committed a crime and then they'll be after you!"_

I gulped as I stared at the sand-covered road in front of me. She was probably doing that right now. I had to get somewhere safe. But where? I didn't know where anyone lived! My mind frantically thought up of random places I would hide from the cold when I tried to find my way back to the mansion after being abandoned. But the cops… I looked to the skyline of downtown Chicago and glared. I knew those alleys better than the rats… If I could hide out until I could find some way to get out of this bloody mess, then I could have a chance.

My choice made, I flew down the frontage road, weaving in and out of traffic and got onto the freeway. The Harley obeyed the new burst of speed I commanded and the speedometer rose to about 87. For a moment, I relaxed ever so slightly. I turned the Harley to a bridge that went over a small portion of the lake and that would take me to downtown. Out of instinct, I looked to my rearview mirror, just to check and to calm my paranoia. I saw Edo's figure with a gun pointed at me. "FUCK!" I screamed.

I swerved dangerously in my lane when the gun fired. The pain in my left shoulder burned through me and my hold on the cycle faltered. I glanced at my left shoulder, where the cloth of my shirt and torn skin revealed bloodied fat and muscle. I cursed. He grazed me! I switched lanes and tried to get off the freeway when another gun shot. It missed me, but I felt it fly by my ear. I looked in the other rear view mirror, and saw a legion of police cars behind me, the shotgun riders aiming for me. "Dammit!" I swore as I sped up and took refuge from in front of another car. It seemed the whole force was after me!

Another gun fired and hit the side of my right calf. It had only skimmed me, but it still stung like hell. I sped on, forcing the Harley to 100. I heard the sound of a helicopter above me, and then the rapid fire of a machine gun. I swerved and dodged as the concrete beside me exploded into shards. There had to be a way out! I scanned the road and saw nothing that could help me.

Except the lake…

There was a break in the guardrail on the bridge I was on from an accident two days ago that the construction people didn't bother fixing. It looked about big enough for the Harley's bulk… and if it worked, I would be thrown about twenty-five feet over the lake. It was insanity. The water would be freezing. If the fall didn't kill me, and I didn't drown in the process, then I would freeze before I could reach land. I looked back to the cars pursuing me and the helicopter in the sky above. Either way I chose, I would be committing suicide.

The break was about fifty yards away from me. That could be enough time to slow down so I wouldn't hit the water at 100 mph and ensure my horrible death. I pulled the clutch and hand brake hard, forcing the cycle to swerve and threaten to fall over. But I kept my balance, and by the time I reached the gap, I was only going about thirty. The police cars and Edo and Gon's car flew by me, and I popped a wheelie for the gap.

The motorcycle flew into the air, and as we descended, I pushed off of the cycle and positioned myself for a dive. The motorcycle crashed into the water a second before I did. I slid into the calm water with a light splash.

The water's frigid temperature knocked the wind out of me. It felt like knives stabbing me all over my body as I thrashed underwater for the surface. I had to find some way to get out of the water or I would freeze. My hand felt cold air and I breached the surface, gasping for breath. My clothes began to weigh me down and my shoes hindered my swimming. I looked around for something to latch onto, to get out of the water with. The only thing I could find was the bridge's supports, but I couldn't get out of the water with those. Still, they were all I had. I began to swim towards them as I fought the frigid cold. I felt my body begin to shut down, and my teeth chattered. But I couldn't stop now. If I did, I knew that I really would drown.

My hand reached the support as I heard a rumble in the distance. I turned and saw a police boat headed for me. I sighed. I couldn't get away now. The boat slowed and the two police officers inside readied their guns at me. One nodded to the other, and then the second put his gun down to pick me up out of the water. I didn't resist; I was too busy trying to fight off the cold. The officer who had picked me up started to get his handcuffs out when the first stopped him. "Hey, Dave," he said cockily, "That woman paid us dearly to get him… and she told us that if he happened to… come to an unfortunate end, then she'd pay us even more. What do you say?"

Dave, the officer about to handcuff me, hesitated. "I don't know… You sure, she'll pay us more?"

"Of course!" the first replied confidently.

Dave's hand scratched the back of his neck. "But… I didn't think we'd be killing him like this…"

I looked from one to the other as they began to bicker about the money Stepmother would pay them. This would be my only chance… I reached slowly into my pockets, where, thankfully, the mace and knife still were. My heart pounding, I leapt and pushed the knife against Dave's neck and squirted mace into his eyes and mouth. He began to scream, and in his confusion, he dropped his gun. I picked it up before the first officer could react and aimed at his chest while on one knee. Dave fell into the water beside us.

"Dave!" the first officer cried. He turned to me, saw the gun, and growled as he put his hands into the air. "You damn punk," he snarled.

"Damn straight," I replied as I stared straight into him. "Now, you're gonna make like your buddy Dave and get into the water. Right now."

He growled again and then, before he went, I commanded, "But first, put your gun down."

He considered it, then tried to shoot me, but my reflexes were too quick. I shot his gun hand and his own clattered to the ground as he held his injured hand with the other. "Get in the water!" I commanded. He snarled again, then jumped in. After throwing my gun to the ground, I hurried to the boat's steering wheel and then took off, leaving the corrupted officers in the icy water.

The boat sped towards the other shore, on the opposite side of Stepmother's mansion. It wasn't far, as I wasn't that far out in the lake, but I had no where else to run. I landed the boat and ran all out into the city. I disregarded traffic, pushed past bewildered civilians, and eventually, stole a bike from some kid. I rode past the school, and ditched the bike in an alley behind the dilapidated school. I climbed fences, raced past hoboes crowding around a fire-lit trash can, weaved my way in and out of the back streets.

At an abandoned pet shop along the alleys I used to sleep in, I collapsed to my hands and knees, panting. My heart pounded in my ears, my arms shook from the cold, and my freezing, damp clothes chilled me to the bone. I sniffled and looked about the old store for something warm I could wrap myself in. All I could see in the dim light was a blanket thrown carelessly in the corner, but it looked like it would make me sicker than without it.

I sighed and leaned against the stained wall, still trying to catch my breath. My hand went to my shoulder, and then to my calf, which hadn't really made itself known until then. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it throbbed and ached. I looked down to it and saw my entire sock and upper half of my shoe saturated with blood. My jeans were soaked as well. My left arm had streams of bright red all over it, and the wound itself was disgusting, puss and other crap oozing out of it. I grimaced and repositioned myself against the wall. I needed to bandage the wounds, but how? There wasn't anything sanitary I could use.

After a few minutes of simply sitting and waiting in the dark, I heard footsteps: soft, clicking sounds. My head perked to the noise, and my pulse quickened. I thought I had lost everyone! I tried to get up, but my calf protested, and I collapsed back to the tile floor. _Dammit! I can't run anymore!_

I crawled to the back of the counter and froze. At least I could try hiding. They might not notice me. I glanced back to where I had been and cursed quietly when I saw a puddle of blood and a smeared trail of the liquid leading to my current position. I sighed. I was doomed.

The door creaked open and I heard voices. Three of them, two guys, one a girl. As I listened, their voices made something click in my head. I knew them…

"I swear I saw him run in here…" one guy stated, irritated.

"Well, apparently not. No one's here," the other guy replied. His voice was higher than the first.

"Wait…" the girl began as two pairs of footsteps began to fade, "don't your eyes work at all? Look!"

From my viewpoint, I could see three pairs of sneakers step to the puddle of my blood. I cursed. They found it! I reached for the knife that I had pocketed on the boat. They weren't gonna get me without a fight.

"Look!" the higher-voiced guy exclaimed. "It goes over there…"

I watched the top of the counter with the knife in my hand. The moment I saw a head come over it, I would strike. I waited as the footsteps came closer, and then finally stopped in front of my counter. Then, a shadowed face looked over the counter.

My arm flew and the knife with it. However, the guy was faster than me, and he dodged my blade. I did nick him in the cheek, though. I hopped over the counter, falling to my knees when my calf made collapse. I was about to go after the guy I had nicked when a foot kicked me in the side of the face. The knife flew out of my hand and I hit the tile hard. I was down.

I tried to make out the fuzzy form in front of me, and I saw the three people surround me. The guy I sliced was holding his hurt cheek, muttering something about me having good aim. Then, the girl leaned in close, and finally, I could see the details of her face.

Clara smiled as the recognition dawned my eyes. "So," she began slowly, "you recognize us now?"

……………

Yay, happiness! You all got a nice long chapter for my absence. Good for you. Happiness!

Ja!


End file.
